Amor Proibido
by Nayumi-chan
Summary: Kagome,uma camponesa normal como qualquer outra de sua idade.Um belo dia,em uma de suas idas ao mercado,encontra um rapaz pelo qual se apaixona.Eles começam a se encontrar,mas ele lhe revela algo que muda o destino dessa relação. U.A InuKag Capítulo 9!
1. 1° Capítulo

Oi gente!Voltei para perturbar novamente a vida de vocês.Meu novo fic é um Universo Alternativo.Gostaria que comentassem porque senão não poderei mais escrever.Não tem graça nenhuma a pessoa ficar até altas horas escrevendo para as paredes lerem.Meu e-mail é:gabrielaxz@bol.com.br.Não se esqueçam de ler meu outro fic, UMA NOVA VIDA e comentarem.Chega de enrolação e BOA LEITURA!!!  
  
  
  
Neste exato momento estou voltando para minha casa carregando dois baldes de água super pesados.Eu tenho um irmão mais velho,mas ele só quer saber de dormir e se divertir.Ele que tinha que vir buscar essas coisas horrivelmente pesadas.Quando cheguei em casa e finalmente coloquei os baldes no chão,aí já veio ele reclamar.  
  
-Poxa Kagome,que demora para buscar dois baldinhos d'água.  
  
-É pesado.Porque não foi você?Você sempre diz que é forte,e coisa e tal.Mas você só quer saber de dormir.  
  
-Crianças,não briguem.Muito obrigado Kagome.Mirok,agora é sua vez de me ajudar.Vá buscar alguns legumes para eu fazer o jantar.  
  
-Mas mãe.Ontem eu fiquei o dia inteiro te ajudando e essa folgada ficou fazendo nada.Hoje é a vez dela.  
  
-Eu já fui três vezes buscar água.Eu estou cansada.  
  
-Eram baldinhos de nada.  
  
-Você tem 18 anos e é homem.Eu só tenho 16 e sou mulher.  
  
-E daí?  
  
-E daí que eu não tenho a sua força pra ficar pra lá e pra cá carregando baldes de água pesados.  
  
-Parem de brigar.Mirok,vá buscar o que eu te pedi.  
  
-Mas mãe...  
  
-Agora.Vamos parar de discussão aqui dentro.Vocês brigam todo dia.Se não fossem irmãos,jurava que iriam se casar.  
  
Mirok saiu da cabana todo emburrado.Minha mãe foi colocar a água para esquentar e eu resolvi tomar um banho.A é,esqueci de me apresentar:Meu nome é Kagome Higurashi.Moro com minha mãe,meu pai e meu irmão mais velho em uma casa simples de um feudo.Esse feudo tem um lindo castelo,do qual governa o rei Inumaru(inventarei os nomes dos pais do Inu pois eu não sei quais são XP).Ele tem uma linda esposa chamada Lilye.Eles tem dois filhos:Sango e Inuyasha.Voltando a história,resolvi tomar um banho em um lago na floresta.A água estava gelada,mas eu já estava acostumada.Terminei meu banho mais resolvi ficar um pouco mais na água.Foi quando ouvi um barulho de trás dos arbustos.  
  
-"Quem pode ser?Será que é um youkai?"  
  
Resolvi pegar a toalha,me enrolei.Procurei por um galho grosso no chão.Fui andando bem devagar em direção ao arbusto e bati o galho nele.Ouvi um gemido e o barulho de alguém caindo.Olhei por cima e vi Kouga caído no chão.Kouga é meu vizinho.Ele se diz apaixonado por mim,mas eu não gosto dele.Ele tem um jeito meio mandão e arrogante.  
  
-KOUGA?!  
  
-Kagome,me perdoe,eu estava...  
  
Ele parecia estar pensando em uma boa desculpa.Resolvi fingir que acreditaria.  
  
-O que você estava fazendo aqui Kouga?-perguntei com a maior calma do mundo  
  
-Eu estava colhendo aquelas frutas silvestres que minha mãe adora.Queria fazer uma surpresa para ela.  
  
-Mas as frutas ficam mais pra lá.-falei apontando para o outro lado do lago.  
  
-Eu sei.É que eu já peguei algumas,mas acabei deixando elas caírem aqui,e quando eu me abaixei para pegá-las,você me acertou com esse galho.  
  
-Me desculpe.Mas eu achei que você estivesse me espionando.  
  
-Que isso Kagome!Eu não sou como o seu irmão.  
  
-Tudo bem.Agora,que tal levar as frutas logo senão elas vão estragar.  
  
-Ok.Tchau Kagome!  
  
Quando ele se afastou eu fui me vestir.Voltei para casa e o jantar já estava pronto.Nos sentamos para comer e fomos logo dormir.  
  
CONTINUA... E aí?Ficou legal?Ficou horrível?Comentem por favor.Estou esperando ansiosamente.  
  



	2. 2° Capítulo

Acordei com um barulho de cavalos.Me levantei e fui até a porta e vi os mensageiros do rei.Um deles estava com um papel bem grande.Parecia que iria anunciar alguma coisa.Outro estava com uma carta com uns enfeites lindos.O que estava com o papel gigante começou a falar:  
  
-BOM DIA SENHORAS E SENHORES!ESTAMOS AQUI PARA ANUNCIAR...  
  
Estava prestando bastante atenção no que o homem estava falando que não percebi que meu irmão tinha acordado e estava pegando uma das lenhas.  
  
-Esses idiotas me acordaram.Saí da frente Kagome que eu vou matar esses miseráveis!  
  
-Eles vieram anunciar algo.Espera eles terminarem de falar,aí sim você pode ir lá.  
  
Ele pareceu se acalmar um pouco e ficou do meu lado.Ele parece ser grosso às vezes,mas é muito legal e compreensivo.Ele também é muito protetor,pois o Kouga quase todo dia vem nos visitar e ele sabe da fixação dele por mim,por isso tenta de todas as maneiras afasta-lo de mim.  
  
-QUE O REI INUMARU LOGO LOGO DEIXARÁ O TRONO PARA UM DE SEUS FILHOS.MAS PARA UM DELES ASSUMIREM,PRECISAM ESTAR CASADOS.  
  
Ele chegou um pouco para trás e deu espaço para o outro mensageiro,que estava com a carta.  
  
-BOM DIA.PARA DECIDIR ISSO,O REI RESOLVEU DAR UM BAILE PARA OS SEUS FILHOS ESCOLHEREM O SEU PAR E TAMBÉM RESOLVER QUEM IRÁ ASSUMIR O TRONO EM SEU LUGAR.  
  
Ele estendeu as cartas para todos os habitantes do vilarejo,inclusive para mim e meu irmão,que quando recebeu a carta,olhou para o mensageiro com uma cara tão feia que ele logo recuou.Meus pais receberam um convite com enfeites prateados.Me deu a entender que era porque eles são casados.Antes deles irem embora,o primeiro voltou a falar.  
  
-O BAILE SERÁ DEPOIS DE AMANHÃ ÁS 19:00 HORAS.SÓ ENTRARÃO AS PESSOAS QUE ESTIVEREM BEM ARRUMADAS E COM O CONVITE EM MÃOS.BOA SORTE A TODOS.  
  
Assim que acabou de falar todos subiram em seus cavalos e retornaram ao castelo.Entramos e minha mãe começou a pular feito uma criança,com a cara mais feliz do mundo.Mas meu pai logo cortou a sua alegria.  
  
-Nayumi,entendo que você esteja feliz porque vai conhecer o castelo,pois sei que é seu grande sonho,mas não temos roupa pra ir.  
  
Ela parou de pular e olhou para ele com uma cara de choro.  
  
-Tem razão Miky.TEMOS QUE CONSEGUIR UMA ROUPA!!!!!!!!!  
  
Minha mãe começou a fazer escândalo dentro de casa.Meu pai só faltou se suicidar de vergonha,pois tinham várias pessoas olhando pela janela.  
  
-SEU BANDO DE FOFOQUEIROS.VÃO ARRANJAR O QUE FAZER!  
  
Todos correram no mesmo instante.Meu pai voltou a atenção para minha mãe,que estava sentada parecendo pensativa.  
  
-Pro Mirok e pro Miky não é difícil,mas pra mim e pra Kagome é um caos.  
  
-Mirok,você ainda tem aquele dinheiro que eu te dei semana passada?  
  
-Só sobrou 20 ienes.  
  
-Serve.  
  
-Vou pegar.  
  
Meu irmão saiu da sala para pegar o dinheiro.Meus pais não pareciam estar felizes.  
  
Ele voltou do quarto e deu o dinheiro para minha mãe.  
  
-Ótimo,pelo menos já temos alguma coisa.  
  
Como eu não estava ajudando em nada,resolvi sair um pouco.  
  
-Mãe,eu vou pegar um ar lá fora.  
  
-Ta Kagome,mas não demora.  
  
Eu sai e caminhei um pouco mas vi uma coisa que parecia uma nota de dinheiro no chão.Me abaixei para pegar e me maravilhei com o que vi.Voltei correndo para dentro de casa.  
  
-MÃE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
-Ai Kagome!O que foi?Não vê que estou ocupada.  
  
-Mas é que eu achei uma coisa que você vai adorar e...  
  
-Fala logo que estou tentando ver como conseguir dinheiro.  
  
-Eu achei 100 ienes no chão.  
  
-O QUE?!  
  
Ela só faltou me sufocar de tanta alegria.  
  
-Kagome,minha filha,como você conseguiu?  
  
-Eu já disse.Achei no chão.  
  
-Agora poderemos comprar as roupas do Mirok e do seu pai.Mas as nossas são mais caras.  
  
-Eu vou ver se consigo dinheiro,pode deixar.  
  
-E como você pretende arranjar dinheiro suficiente para comprar um vestido de festa até depois de amanhã,em maninha?  
  
-Eu dou meu jeito.Podem confiar em mim.  
  
-Pronto.Kagome,vamos sair para comprar as roupas deles.Você vai ficar?  
  
-Vou.Podem ir sossegados.  
  
-Se cuide.Voltaremos antes da meia noite.Te quero em casa quando voltar.  
  
-Tudo bem.Tchau!   
  
Eles foram indo e eu fiquei na porta até eles sumirem de vista.  
  
-"E agora?Como irei conseguir dinheiro suficiente até o dia do baile?"  
  
Resolvi andar pelo mercadinho do vilarejo para ver se precisavam de algum assistente.Andei por horas e não tinha conseguido nada.Fui até o final do mercado e voltei.Foi aí que eu vi uma coisa bem estranha.Um homem de capa cobrindo totalmente o corpo e deixando um pouco do rosto de fora,estava brigando com um vendedor de frutas.Como eu não sou nem um pouquinho curiosa,resolvi parar para ouvir.  
  
-Vai pagar ou não vai?  
  
-Mas eu já disse que pago depois.  
  
-Querendo dar um de espertinho é?Vai se arrepender por isso.  
  
O vendedor pegou uma faca pequena e quando ia corta-lo,o homem de capa consegui pegar a faca e mirar para o vendedor.  
  
-Não me provoque ou quem vai se arrepender aqui é você.  
  
O vendedor pareceu um pouco assustado.O homem da capa largou a faca no chão e continuou a caminhar.Fui atrás dele.No caminho,ele havia deixado cair um broche muito bonito.Ele parecia ser de ouro.  
  
-Ei.Com licença.  
  
Ele virou para mim,estava com um olhar sério.  
  
-Sim?  
  
-O senhor deixou cair isto.-estendi o broche a ele  
  
Ele me olhou um pouco desconfiado.  
  
-Obrigado.A propósito,você vai ao baile do rei?  
  
-Não sei.  
  
-Porque não?  
  
-Na minha casa somos 4,eu,meus pais e meu irmão.Meu pai e meu irmão foram comprar a roupa,mas os vestidos para mim e para minha mãe,não sei se vou conseguir dinheiro para compra-los até o dia.E você?  
  
-Eu não sei se vou.  
  
-Poderia me dizer o seu nome?  
  
Ele abaixou a cabeça.Parecia que estava envergonhado ou estava querendo pensar em um nome falso.  
  
-Me chamo Shinji.E você?  
  
-Kagome.Muito prazer.-falei estendendo a minha mão a ele  
  
Ele pegou minha mão e a beijou.Achei estranho mais ao mesmo tempo muito cavalheiro.  
  
-Você é muito linda,sabia?  
  
-Hã?!Que isso,não é pra tanto!  
  
-Pretende concorrer a uma das futuras noivas do príncipe?  
  
-Não sei.Tentarei,mas existem garotas muito mais bonitas do que eu.  
  
-Tomara que você consiga.Aposto que nenhum príncipe resistiria a sua beleza.  
  
-Também não é pra tanto!  
  
Me senti um pouco envergonhada com aquele elogio.  
  
-É sério.Bem,eu tenho que ir.Volta aqui amanhã?  
  
-Não sei.Tenho que me ocupar em como arranjar o dinheiro.  
  
-Toma.Pode ficar.  
  
Ele me entregou um saco cheio de moedas e algumas notas.  
  
-Dá para comprar um vestido para você e sua mãe.  
  
-Mas não vai fazer falta?  
  
-Não se preocupe com isso.Apenas compre o vestido.  
  
-Obrigada.Como posso te retribuir?  
  
-Voltando aqui amanhã.  
  
-Que horas?  
  
-Nessa mesma hora.Promete?  
  
-Prometo.  
  
Ele novamente beijou minha mão e foi andando,mas pude ouvir ele gritando de longe.  
  
-NÃO ESQUEÇA!  
  
Dei um sorriso e voltei para casa.Quando cheguei já eram meia noite e quinze.  
  
-Kagome,onde você esteve?  
  
-Me desculpe por tê-la preocupado mãe,mas olha,consegui o dinheiro para os nossos vestidos.  
  
-Kagome,não precisava se incomodar.  
  
-Não foi incomodo nenhum.Só te peço um favor.  
  
-Pode falar minha filha.  
  
-Posso sair amanhã à noite novamente?  
  
-Para que?  
  
-Por favor mãe.Prometo que volto para casa antes das uma da manhã.  
  
-Tudo bem.Pode ir.Mas amanhã à tarde iremos comprar os vestidos.  
  
-Brigada mãe.  
  
Fui me deitar,mas não consegui dormir.Fiquei pensando nele a noite toda.Só peguei no sono quando deviam ser umas três horas.Acordei às oito horas por causa do barulho que Mirok fez no quarto.  
  
-Desculpa maninha.Não queria te acordar.  
  
-Tudo bem.Eu tinha que levantar mesmo!  
  
Me levantei e fui tomar um banho.Depois tomei um café da manhã reforçado e fui ajudar minha mãe na colheita para o castelo.Ficamos até o meio dia na colheita.  
  
-Ai,mãe,eu estou cansada.  
  
-Eu também,mas agora falta pouco.Pode ir se quiser.  
  
-Posso?  
  
-Pode.Vá tomar um banho,almoce e me espere para irmos comprar os vestidos.  
  
-Tudo bem.  
  
Saí dali dando aleluia por poder ir tomar outro banho.Fiquei pensando nele até minha mãe me acordar do meu transe.  
  
-Kagome,sai daí.Vá almoçar,anda!  
  
Me vesti e fui almoçar.Logo depois minha mãe entrou e foi comer também.Quando saímos deviam ser umas duas horas.  
  
-Vamos comprar nossos vestidos.Comportem-se meninos.  
  
-Claro que iremos nos comportar mãe.  
  
-Aproveitem e lavem a louça para mim por favor.Tchau!  
  
Caminhamos bastante até chegarmos as lojas.Olhamos vários vestidos,um mais bonito que o outro,mas conseguimos nos decidir(só contarei como é o vestido no dia do baile).Voltamos para casa e já eram dez horas.Chegamos em casa,guardei o meu vestido e fui ao mercado de novo.Quando cheguei lá,não o vi.Comecei a andar por ele e ouvi um assobio.Olhei para o lado e o vi.Fiquei super feliz e fui até ele.  
  
-Pensei que você não viria.Estou aqui desde das nove.  
  
-Me desculpe.É que eu fui comprar meu vestido e me atrasei.  
  
-Tudo bem.  
  
Ficamos em silêncio por um tempo,até que ele resolveu quebrá-lo.  
  
-Quantos anos você tem?  
  
-16,e você?  
  
-18.Qual seu sobrenome?  
  
-Higurashi,porque?  
  
-Nada,só para saber.  
  
-Porque você não tira essa capa?  
  
-Não posso.Amanhã no baile você entenderá.  
  
-Tudo bem!  
  
Passou um vento gelado.  
  
-Ai que frio!  
  
-Vem.  
  
Não entendi muito bem o "vem",mas fui.Ele me levou até uma árvore,se encostou nela e abriu um pouco a capa e fez com que eu me abraçasse a ele.   
  
-Está melhor assim?  
  
-Está.Brigada.  
  
-Não tem de que!  
  
Ficamos um tempo abraçados,até que senti a mão dele em meu rosto.Não falei nada e ele começou a fazer carinho no meu cabelo.  
  
-O que faria se uma pessoa que você conheceu ontem dissesse que te ama?   
  
-O que?  
  
-O que você faria?  
  
-Não sei.   
  
Ficamos um tempo em silêncio.Pude perceber que ele estava meio inquieto,mas não falei nada.   
  
-Kagome?  
  
-Pode falar.  
  
-Eu gosto muito de você.  
  
Senti meu rosto se aquecer um pouco e percebi que estava corada.  
  
-Não espero que me corresponda,mas gostaria que você soubesse.  
  
-Shinji eu...  
  
-Olha a hora.Kagome,eu tenho que ir.  
  
Ele se afastou de mim.  
  
-Você vai ao baile?  
  
-Vou contar um segredo para você nele.Tchau!  
  
-Tchau!  
  
Voltei para casa.Estava tudo escuro então deduzi que já estivessem dormindo.Fui até meu quarto e me deitei.Logo adormeci.  
  
CONTINUA....  
  
Oi minna-san!!!No próximo capítulo teremos o famoso baile. Por favor,comentem! Sei que os capítulos ficaram pequenos,mas prometo que o próximo vai ser bem grande.  
  



	3. 3° Capítulo

Tudo bem,sei que demorei,mas sabem...andei sem inspiração.Agradeço à:  
  
Dark-Asuka:Juro que minha intenção não foi essa,mas como já disse,minha inspiração anda tão...tão...não sei como explicar,mas acho que você entendeu ; Continue acompanhando.  
  
AnnaM:Miga,quanto tempo não nos falamos...to com saudades Continue acompanhando,e outra coisa:Eu li o fic e ta super dez.Kissus  
  
Iza-chan:Nossa...será que é isso mesmo?Só lendo esse capítulo para descobrir...Quanto ao título,você vai entender ele agora Meu msn,você já tem Doro você miga.Kissus  
  
Carol Higurashi Li:Arigatou pelos elogios,fico muito feliz Obrigada pelo comentário,e espero que continue gostando.  
  
Nika Himura:Oi Miga!!Não tenho muito o que dizer a você...mas,obrigada pelo comentário e por ter postado esses dois capítulos pra mim.T-doro muitão!! Kissus.  
  
Meus agradecimentos terminam por aqui.Não esqueçam os comentários.Kissus e Ja ne   
  
-----------------------------------------------  
  
Acordei e fui olhar pela janela.Vi minha mãe já na colheita e meu pai e meu irmão indo em direção a uma loja com várias coisas para cabelos.Lá eles arrumam o cabelo das mulheres do vilarejo(Gente,isso é um salão de beleza,mas na época não se chamava assim),talvez fossem marcar uma hora pra mim e pra minha mãe.Fui comer alguma coisa e saí.   
  
-Mãe!   
  
-Bom dia Kagome,dormiu bem?   
  
-Muito!Onde estão papai e o Mirok?   
  
-Eles foram marcar hora pra nós duas arrumarmos o cabelo.   
  
Assim que ela acabou de falar,vi Mirok e papai se aproximando.   
  
-Marcamos para vocês as uma hora da tarde.   
  
-Brigada Miky e Mirok!   
  
-Mãe,são meio dia.Vamos tomar um banho?   
  
-Vamos.Miky,você se importa de levar aquela cesta até em casa?   
  
Ela apontou para uma cesta super cheia de legumes,verduras e algumas frutas.Percebi que meu pai fez uma cara de "como ela consegue pegar tanta coisa?",mas ele aceitou.Mamãe e eu fomos tomar um banho e comemos rápido,pois já estava um pouco em cima da hora.Quando chegamos lá,vi uma mulher saindo.Ela era muito bonita e estava com um penteado mais bonito ainda.Ela aparentava ter uns 17 anos.Entramos e nos sentamos.Passaram umas quatro horas e finalmente saímos.Chegamos em casa e eu fui tomar outro banho,pois aquele lugar era um forno!Quando voltei para casa já eram seis horas.   
  
-Kagome,anda,vai começar a se arrumar!   
  
-Já vou.   
  
Fui até o meu quarto e me vesti.O vestido que eu comprei é preto,tomara que caia com as costas nuas.Ele tem umas pedras brilhantes e veio acompanhado de uma linda tiara.Meu cabelo está preso em um coque com duas mechas caídas.Terminei de me arrumar e saí.Minha mãe estava ajeitando a gravata do meu pai.   
  
-Mãe,estou bem?   
  
-Claro querida!Está linda.Vem aqui que eu vou maquiar você.   
  
Me sentei em um banco de frente pro espelho e ela começou.Como eu não gostava de nada muito forte e ela sabia,colocou uma sombra azul meio fraquinha,passou um pouco de blush e um batom meio rosado.Quando deram 19:20 estávamos todos prontos e saindo de casa.Me assustei quando vi uma carruagem em frente a casa.   
  
-Família Higurashi?   
  
-Somos nós.O que o senhor deseja?   
  
-O rei mandou que todas as famílias tivessem uma carruagem.Podem subir.   
  
Nós subimos.Fiquei maravilhada com o luxo daquela carruagem,mas com certeza não era nada comparado ao castelo.Fiquei tão perdida em meus pensamentos que não percebi que já tínhamos chegado.   
  
-Kagome,vai ficar aí?Tudo bem,vamos logo entrar e deixa-la aqui.   
  
Acordei do meu transe com a voz do meu irmão me zoando.   
  
-Ei esperem!   
  
Fui até eles e continuamos a caminhar.Passamos por um jardim cheio de flores de todo tipo,um lindo chafariz e um balanço.Caminhamos mais um pouco e avistei a entrada.Quando nos aproximamos,veio um homem com roupas chiques pedindo os convites.   
  
-Família?   
  
-Higurashi.   
  
-Assim que forem entrando,me dêem o convite e digam seus nomes.   
  
Meu pai foi o primeiro.   
  
-Mikyou Higurashi   
  
-Nayumi Higurashi   
  
-Mirok Higurashi   
  
-Kagome Higurashi   
  
Entramos e nos sentamos em uma mesa.Passados alguns minutos,ouvimos umas cornetas e um homem começou a falar.   
  
-BOA NOITE SENHORAS E SENHORES.BEM VINDOS AO CASTELO.ESTARÃO ENTRANDO NESTE EXATO MOMENTO O REI E SEUS FAMILIARES.   
  
Todos olharam para uma grande escadaria.   
  
-VOSSA MAJESTADE INUMARU E SUA ESPOSA LILYE   
  
Todos aplaudiram e alguns até se curvaram no chão.Eles passaram e se sentaram no trono.   
  
-AGORA SUAS ALTEZAS INUYASHA E SANGO   
  
Voltaram a aplaudir e muitas garotas ficaram se "derretendo".Mirok,que estava sentado ao meu lado,parecia estar tendo um treco quando a princesa Sango passou por nós.Quando o príncipe passou por mim e me olhou,tive uma estranha sensação de já ter estado com ele,e nos olhos deles,ele parecia surpreso em me ver.Talvez fosse minha imaginação.Eles foram até os pais e se sentaram também.O rei se levantou e começou a falar.   
  
-Boa noite senhoras e senhores de todo feudo.Primeiro gostaria de agradecer pela presença de todos,e anunciar que meus filhos irão escolher suas futuras companhias esta noite.Aproveitem o baile.   
  
Todos aplaudiram,o rei voltou a se sentar e chamou seus filhos.Ele parecia dar alguma instrução para eles,porque depois deles se falarem,os dois saíram caminhando pelo baile.A princesa Sango se sentou e vários homens foram falar com ela,inclusive meu irmão.Todos pareciam estar sendo rejeitados,mas quando foi a vez do Mirok,ela se levantou e foi dançar com ele.Já o príncipe,mal sentou e foi um batalhão de mulheres em cima dele.Percebi que não teria chance alguma com ele,mas ele rejeitou todas e foi caminhando até o jardim.Resolvi ir atrás dele.Quando cheguei ao jardim não o vi mais.Me sentei no balanço e fiquei por um tempo.Foi quando escutei um "Psiu".Me assustei e olhei para trás.Me aliviei,pois vi um homem com uma capa que eu já conhecia muito bem.   
  
-Oi!   
  
-Oi Kagome.Vem aqui.   
  
Ele começou a andar e eu fui atrás dele.Chegamos em uma parte repleta de árvores.Podia jurar que parecia a floresta atrás da minha casa.   
  
-Kagome,eu preciso te contar uma coisa.   
  
-Pode falar.   
  
-Antes eu quero que você saiba que eu,mesmo te conhecendo a pouco tempo,descobri que te amo,você não sabe o quanto.   
  
-Eu também amo você.   
  
Ele pareceu um pouco surpreso com o que eu tinha dito.   
  
-Mas,continua.   
  
-Bem,eu disse ontem que hoje te diria porque não tirava a capa.   
  
-Eu lembro.Pois bem,porque você não a tira?   
  
Ele abaixou a parte que cobria sua cabeça e eu me assustei.   
  
-ALTEZA?!   
  
-Eu,é bem...   
  
-Mas como isso pode ter acontecido?   
  
-Eu saí sem permissão do castelo e fui ver como era a vida no feudo.Resolvi ir ao mercado mas acabei arranjando confusão com aquele vendedor.Fui andando e acabei deixando cair aquele broche.Foi aí que você apareceu na minha vida.Eu não sei bem como explicar,mas acho que foi amor a primeira vista.Foi tudo graças aquele broche.   
  
Escutei tudo calada e quando ele acabou de falar,só conseguia olhar para ele.   
  
-Você deve estar me achando um completo idiota.   
  
-É claro que não alteza!Qualquer pessoa pode se apaixonar a primeira vista.Só não me apaixonei a primeira vista pois não podia ver seu rosto,mas ficava dia e noite pensando em você.   
  
-Kagome,me faz um favor?   
  
-Claro!   
  
-Me chame de Inuyasha.   
  
-Mas,é uma forma de respeito.   
  
-Não precisa,só na frente dos meus familiares você me chama de alteza.   
  
-Tudo bem,se você prefere.Posso fazer uma pergunta?   
  
-Pode.   
  
-Você... já escolheu sua futura esposa?   
  
-Por mim seria você,mas meu pai quer que eu case com uma tal de Kikyou,pois ela é filha de um amigo dele e é rica.   
  
Me senti triste com aquilo que ele acabou de dizer.Queria muito ficar com ele eternamente,mas a bendita classe social não permitia.Porque raios criaram isso?Para fazer sofrer milhares de pessoas no mundo?   
  
-Entendo-não pude evitar uma lágrima   
  
-Por favor,não chore.Se minha irmã for a escolhida para assumir o trono,eu fujo e me caso contigo.   
  
-Não quero que você largue tudo que tem na vida por minha causa.   
  
-Largo todo o dinheiro,casa,posso passar fome,posso morrer por você.   
  
-Inuyasha.   
  
Não pude evitar correr para abraça-lo e comecei a chorar em seu peito.   
  
-Pare de chorar,por favor.   
  
-Você faria tudo isso por mim?   
  
-Isso e muito mais.   
  
Levantei meu rosto e o encarei.Ele me olhava de um jeito tão apaixonado que não pude resistir tentar beija-lo.Do contrário como pensei,ele não desviou o rosto,mas sim foi de encontro ao meu.Na hora pensei em me afastar,mas senti ele se aproximando cada vez mais e resolvi ficar.Pude sentir a respiração dele e finalmente nos beijamos.Um beijo delicado que aos poucos se tornou apaixonado.Nos separamos por falta de ar.Ele continuou me olhando e me abraçou mais forte.   
  
-Eu te amo Kagome.   
  
-Eu também te amo Inuyasha.   
  
Ficamos abraçados assim por um tempo.Foi quando ele olhou no relógio e viu que estava atrasado.Bendito relógio que sempre atrapalha.   
  
-Kagome,eu tenho que voltar para a festa.Meu pai vai anunciar o noivo da Sango primeiro.   
  
-Tudo bem.Eu já vou entrar.   
  
Ele começou a ir em direção ao castelo,mas antes de desaparecer de vista,ele se virou pra mim,mandou um beijo e disse quase em um sussurro que não sei como tinha conseguido entender.   
  
-Te amo.   
  
Fiquei olhando até ele sumir de vista.Fui até o chafariz e vi meu reflexo.Não parecia que eu tinha chorado,mas provavelmente minha mãe perguntaria porque estava sem maquiagem.Resolvi que iria inventar uma desculpinha qualquer na hora e fui até o castelo.Quando me sentei,veio meu irmão.   
  
-Irão anunciar agora o futuro marido da Sango.   
  
-Você a agradou meu filho?   
  
-Ela disse que me amava.   
  
Resolvi me meter na conversa.   
  
-Ela dizer que te ama e poder casar com você é diferente.Antes do amor,temos que prestar mais atenção na classe social deles.   
  
-Onde você leu isso Kagome?   
  
-Não li,só já vi uma situação como essa.A pessoa disse que amava a outra,mais vai ter que se casar com outra por causa da classe social.   
  
-Que triste.Coitados.   
  
-É.Coitados.Terão que ficar separados por causa do bendito dinheiro.   
  
De repente a música parou de tocar e o rei se levantou.   
  
-Bem,está na hora de meus filhos anunciarem seus futuros maridos.Sango,venha aqui querida.   
  
Ela caminhou até o pai e ele se sentou.Chamou Inuyasha e eles pareciam estar discutindo.Provavelmente era sobre o casamento com aquela tal de Kikyou.Ele se levantou irritado e ficou em pé atrás de Sango.Ela tinha uma expressão meio triste,mas depois que Inuyasha falou com ela,ela ficou super feliz e começou a falar.   
  
-Boa noite.Estou aqui para anunciar quem será meu futuro marido.Primeiramente gostaria de dizer para meu pai uma coisa.Pai,vou escolher uma pessoa e gostaria que você o aceitasse,pois eu não seria feliz com mais ninguém sem ser ele.Bem,meu futuro marido será...Mirok Higurashi.   
  
Meu irmão parecia que ia enfartar.Ele realizou o seu desejo,e não seria tão incomodo para o reino,pois Sango era mulher,e provavelmente quem iria assumir o trono era o Inuyasha.O rei se levantou e Mirok foi até Sango.Eles se cumprimentaram e o rei disse algo para Sango que pareceu que a deixou triste e feliz ao mesmo tempo.Provavelmente disse que ela não iria reinar,mas que ele a deixaria viver em paz.Todos aplaudiram e Mirok não se contendo,a beijou.Se separaram e mais aplausos vieram.Inuyasha estava sentado e olhava pra mim.Sorri pra ele e ele retribuiu,mas olhou pra mim novamente,só que com um olhar que estava dizendo" perdão,não consegui".Deu um sorriso meio triste pra ele.O rei se aproximou dele e induziu Inuyasha até a frente para falar.Ele parecia nervoso,mas falou sem medo.   
  
-Boa noite e obrigado por terem vindo.Antes de anunciar quem será minha noiva,quero que uma pessoa saiba que jamais vou me esquecer dela,e tomara que ela não se esqueça de mim,pois eu a amo muito,mas não poderei ficar com ela por causa da classe social.   
  
Senti lágrimas brotarem em meus olhos.Minha mãe me olhou.   
  
-Kagome,você está bem?   
  
-Estou,foi só um cisco que entrou no meu olho.   
  
-Miky,nos dá licença um minuto?   
  
-Claro.Vou falar com Mirok.   
  
Ele foi até Mirok.Olhei a felicidade dos dois e não consegui segurar mais minhas lágrimas.   
  
-Kagome,não adianta dizer que não é nada que eu sei que aconteceu alguma coisa.Conta pra mim Kagome.   
  
-Mãe,eu amo o Inuyasha,mas ele não pode ficar comigo.   
  
Abracei minha mãe e comecei a chorar mais ainda.Ela começou a fazer cafuné em mim.   
  
-E ele também te ama?   
  
-Ele disse que largaria tudo pra ficar comigo.   
  
-Kagome,para se encontrar a felicidade eterna,as vezes precisamos sofrer um pouco.Você vai ver como sua vida vai melhorar.Acredite nisso e preste atenção no príncipe,pois ele está olhando pra você com uma expressão triste.   
  
Levantei minha cabeça e o olhei.Ele percebeu que eu estava chorando,então continuou a falar olhando pra mim.   
  
-Espero que essa pessoa um dia me perdoe por tê-la feito sofrer.Queria muito ficar com ela,mas não posso pois antes da minha felicidade,tenho que continuar com a missão da minha família.   
  
Pude ver que ele tinha algumas lágrimas nos olhos.   
  
-Minha noiva será...Kikyou Horashima.   
  
Vários aplausos começaram e a única coisa que podia fazer também era aplaudir.Desejei com todas as minhas forças que ele pudesse ser feliz com ela.Teria de me conformar que perdi o grande amor da minha vida.Minha mãe voltou a me abraçar e pude ver Inuyasha me olhando.Ele estava chorando.Nunca pensei em ver um homem chorar e ainda por cima,por mim.Não consegui evitar e comecei a chorar novamente.Me senti caindo em um abismo profundo sem volta.Me senti perdida e sozinha.Tinha minha família,mas mesmo assim me sentia sozinha.Passado um tempo eu já havia me acalmado.Olhei para o local do rei e pude ver Inuyasha fazendo sinal para mim ir ao jardim.O segui e chegamos aquele mesmo local.   
  
-Kagome,eu...   
  
-Eu sei.Seu dever vem em primeiro lugar.Espero que seja feliz ao lado dela.Não se preocupe pois eu nunca te esquecerei e te perdôo sim,pois a culpa não é sua.   
  
Senti ele me abraçando,retribui.   
  
-Gostaria que o tempo parasse agora.   
  
-Vou sentir muito a sua falta Kagome.   
  
-Eu também.   
  
Nos beijamos rapidamente,pois escutei minha mãe me chamar.   
  
-Bem,acho que isso é um adeus.   
  
Ele me abraçou mais forte.Queria poder ficar abraçada a ele para sempre,mais não podia.Me soltei.   
  
-Quanto mais eu ficar aqui,mais triste será.Eu tenho que ir pois minha mãe está me chamando.Adeus.   
  
-Adeus.   
  
Fui caminhando e a cada passo que dava,sentia meu coração sendo despedaçado.Quando cheguei perto da minha mãe,subimos na carruagem e fomos para casa.Quando chegamos,não tive o trabalho de trocar de roupa,só deitei na cama e comecei a chorar.Meu irmão entrou no quarto todo feliz e estava cantando uma música,mas parou quando me viu.   
  
-Kagome,o que você tem?   
  
-Nada.Boa sorte com o casamento com a Sango.Você teve sorte do rei o aceitar,diferente de mim.-falei me sentando na cama   
  
Não agüentei e comecei a chorar de novo.Meu irmão me abraçou.   
  
-Você está apaixonada pelo príncipe?   
  
-Mais do que apaixonada,eu o amo com todas as minhas forças,o amo mais do que a mim mesma.Mas o rei não aceitou que ele se casa-se com outra a não ser a Kikyou.   
  
Eu acho que ele não sabia o que dizer,pois só me abraçou mais forte.Continuei chorando até que adormeci,sonhando com o dia em que eu e ele pudéssemos ser felizes,mas acho que só em sonho mesmo.   
  
CONTINUA... 


	4. 4° Capítulo

AMOR PROIBIDO-Capítulo IV  
  
Desculpe pessoal,mas como já havia dito no DMFTE,tive alguns probleminhas aqui em casa que me impediram de postar,mas aqui estou eu de volta   
  
Agradeço a:  
  
Lari-chan:Sinto muito,mas eu realmente havia esquecido que tinha o fic nesse site tb XD Obrigada pelos elogios.Mesmo sabendo adiantado,espero que continue gostando e comentando.Kissus   
  
Hoje estou postando capítulos novos de DMFTE e UNV.Espero que gostem e mandem reviews.  
  
Kissus   
  
-----------------------------------------------  
  
Já havia se passado uma semana desde aquele dia.Meu irmão tinha ido morar no castelo,pois iriam se casar.Eu ficava trancada no quarto o dia inteiro,só saia para tomar banho e comer alguma coisa.Já vieram várias pessoas tentar me animar,me dizendo que não adiantava ficar se lamentando por um homem,que logo iria aparecer outro e eu iria esquece-lo.Mas ninguém entende o que estou sentindo,nunca vai haver outro homem como ele.Estava deitada quando escutei uma voz familiar pedindo para falar comigo.  
  
-Bom dia senhora Higurashi!  
  
-Bom dia.O que faz aqui tão cedo?  
  
-Vim ver sua filha,será que posso falar com ela?  
  
-Espere um minuto.  
  
Ouvi passos e minha mãe entrou no meu quarto.  
  
-Kagome.Visita,posso mandar entrar?  
  
-Pode.  
  
Ela foi caminhando até a sala.Me sentei na cama e fiquei fitando o chão.Foi quando escutei um barulho.Levantei a cabeça e vi Kouga na porta.  
  
-Oi Kagome.  
  
-Oi Kouga.  
  
-Está tudo bem com você?  
  
-Está.  
  
-Então porque você fica trancafiada nesse quarto o dia inteiro?  
  
-...  
  
-Se não quiser me contar tudo bem.Só vim aqui para te dizer que você pode sempre contar comigo.Seja pra desabafar,seja pra fazer bagunça,seja pra te fazer companhia,tudo.  
  
-Obrigada.-dei um leve sorriso,o que pareceu tê-lo deixado feliz  
  
-Bem,eu tenho que ir.Se cuida.  
  
-Tchau.  
  
Ele me deu um beijo no rosto e saiu.Voltei a me deitar.Acabei adormecendo.  
  
-Kagome.  
  
Abri meus olhos e vi uma sombra me balançando.  
  
-Quem é você?  
  
-Você se esqueceu de mim?Você não cumpriu sua promessa como tinha dito no outro dia.  
  
-O que?  
  
-Você me esqueceu!  
  
-Não te esqueci.Eu te amo,por favor não vai embora.NÃO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Acordei assustada.  
  
-Foi só um sonho.  
  
Olhei pela janela.Já era noite.Resolvi sair para dar uma volta.Fui até o mercado.Fiquei andando na esperança de encontra-lo e nada.E foi indo assim até o dia em que eu desisti de procura-lo.Minha mãe,meus amigos tinham razão.Tenho que aceitar que o perdi,e que agora ele irá se casar e ser feliz.Resolvi voltar a minha vida de antes.Agora saia mais de casa,me divertia com os amigos,mas nunca me esqueci dele.Um dia,minha mãe veio me pedir um favor.  
  
-Kagome?  
  
-Sim mãe.  
  
-Vá no mercado e compre um quilo de maça pra mim?  
  
-Claro!  
  
Peguei o dinheiro e fui ao mercado.Cheguei na barraca de maça e vi um homem de capa comprando uma maça.  
  
-Quero um quilo,por favor.  
  
O homem de capa,na hora em que fiz meu pedido,ficou me olhando.Eu achava aquela capa muito familiar,mas não podia ser ele.Ele iria se casar mês que vem,o que estaria fazendo aqui no mercado?Fui interrompida pelo vendedor.  
  
-Aqui está senhorita.  
  
-Obrigada!  
  
Eu ia embora quando o homem da capa me segurou.  
  
-Hei,o que está fazendo?  
  
Ele começou a me levar para um local mais deserto.  
  
-Onde você pensa que está me levando?  
  
Paramos em baixo de uma árvore.Sim,aquela árvore onde ele me disse que gostava muito de mim.Ele chegou mais perto de mim e me abraçou.Por um instante pensei em gritar e sair correndo,mais alguma coisa me dizia para ficar.Acabei abraçando-o também.Ficamos assim por algum tempo,até que resolvi encara-lo e puxei a parte que lhe cobria a cabeça.Não tinha dúvidas,era ele,Inuyasha.O abracei mais forte.  
  
-Pensei que nunca mais veria você.  
  
-Me desculpe por não ter dado notícias,é que Kikyou foi comprar o vestido em outro país.  
  
O abracei mais forte.Queria poder ficar ali para sempre,junto a ele,mas não podia.Ele foi me soltando aos poucos.  
  
-Vou voltar aqui todos os dias à noite para te ver.  
  
-Prometo vir todas as noites,mesmo com chuva,se eu estiver com febre,até se eu estiver morta.  
  
-Kagome,não precisa exagerar.  
  
-Mas não é exagero.  
  
Ele sorriu.Eu ainda estava abraçada a ele.Nos sentamos debaixo da árvore e ficamos conversando por um bom tempo.Era tão bom tê-lo perto de mim novamente,mas sabia que essa felicidade duraria pouco.Ficamos em silêncio por um tempo.Resolvi apoiar minha cabeça no ombro dele,que passou seu braço pelas minhas costas,pousando-a em meu outro ombro.  
  
-Eu te amo.  
  
-Eu também te amo.  
  
Dei um beijo no rosto dele,que deu um sorriso.Apoiei minha cabeça novamente e acabei dormindo.Quando acordei,estava na minha cama.  
  
-"Será que foi outro sonho?"  
  
-Bom dia minha filha.Dormiu bem?  
  
-Como cheguei aqui?  
  
-Um homem coberto por uma capa te trouxe.Disse que vocês estavam conversando e você acabou dormindo.Ele me pediu para você não esquecer de ir ao local que combinaram.  
  
-Então não foi um sonho.Que bom!  
  
-Quem era ele?  
  
-A razão do meu viver.  
  
Acho que não precisei dizer mais nada,parecia que ela tinha entendido.  
  
-Não falei que às vezes precisamos sofrer um pouco,mas que o jogo da vida muda?  
  
-Eu sei.Que horas são?  
  
-São nove horas querida.Se quiser pode dormir mais um pouco.  
  
-Não.Vou levantar.  
  
-Hoje está cheia de disposição.Que bom!  
  
-É bom saber que alguém não me esqueceu!   
  
-Sabe,eu também sofri para poder ficar com o seu pai.  
  
-Como você conseguiu ficar com ele?  
  
-A família do seu pai não me aceitava muito bem.Diziam que ele podia arranjar coisa melhor e aquilo sempre me deixava muito triste,pois eu pensava que ele um dia poderia resolver seguir os conselhos da família e me abandonar.Mas ele protestou e avisou:"Vou fugir para encontrar minha felicidade.Talvez um dia eu volte".Ele passou na minha casa e viemos para esse feudo,onde me casei,tive você e o Mirok.  
  
-Que bom que você conseguiu,mas acho que eu não terei a mesma sorte.  
  
-Não fale assim minha filha.Você vai ver que o seu destino lhe reserva muitas surpresas.Quem sabe você fica com ele em um futuro não muito distante?  
  
-Tem razão.Obrigada mãe!  
  
Me levantei e fui comer uma das maças que comprei ontem.Foi graças a elas que reencontrei meu príncipe.Resolvi sair para dar uma volta.Fiquei conversando com minhas amigas.Elas estranharam eu estar tão bem humorada.  
  
-Kagome,o que aconteceu?  
  
-Você está muito estranha.  
  
-Conte para nós,você resolveu namorar com o Kouga?  
  
Eu adoro minhas amigas,mas elas tem uma mania chata de querer que eu fique com o Kouga.  
  
-Não estou namorando com o Kouga,e ontem à noite eu o encontrei de novo.Por isso estou feliz!  
  
-Ai Kagome,porque você não esquece o príncipe?Ele vai se casar daqui a um mês,vocês não vão poder ficar juntos.  
  
-Disso eu já sei faz tempo,mas é fácil esquecer pros olhos,mas difícil para o coração.  
  
Ficamos um tempo em silêncio.Até que a Ayame teve o bom senso de corta-lo.  
  
-Meninas,que tal irmos lá no lago?  
  
-Lago?  
  
-É,aquele perto da casa da Kagome.  
  
-Gostei,mas hoje não vai dar.Tenho que ajudar minha mãe com o almoço.Podemos marcar para amanhã?  
  
-Amanhã,no lago às 1 hora da tarde.Combinado?  
  
-SIM!!!!!  
  
Fui caminhando em direção à minha casa.Ajudei minha mãe e fui tomar banho.Escutei um barulho atrás das árvores.Me levantei e peguei uma pedra.Me enrolei na toalha e fui indo em direção ao barulho,mas quando cheguei perto,o barulho parou.Achei estranho,fui olhar um pouco mais a frente.Parei de andar quando percebi que já havia me afastado muito para a altura do barulho.Foi quando senti algo pousar em meu ombro.Me virei e taquei a pedra.Foi quando percebi a capa.  
  
-Inuyasha?!  
  
-Me desculpe,não foi minha intenção espia-la.  
  
-Tudo bem!Me desculpe pela pedrada.  
  
-Não foi nada.Eu só me assustei.  
  
-Voltou mais cedo porque?  
  
-Queria ficar o dia todo com você,pelo menos hoje.  
  
-Vou só me vestir e podemos ir.  
  
-Tudo bem!  
  
Voltei ao lago e me vesti.Ele apareceu quando estava secando o cabelo.  
  
-Desculpe!  
  
-Já terminei!   
  
-Vamos?  
  
-Claro!Vou só levar minhas coisas até em casa.Vem comigo?  
  
-Claro.  
  
Fomos caminhando de mãos dadas até em casa.Resolvi ir pela floresta,não queria ninguém me olhando por estar andando com um homem todo coberto.Entrei e ele ficou esperando na sala.Minha mãe entrou na sala e se assustou.  
  
-Alteza,o que te traz a nossa humilde casa?  
  
-Vim acompanhar sua filha.  
  
-Deseja alguma coisa?  
  
-Não.Muito obrigado!  
  
Eu saí do quarto e vi os dois conversando.  
  
-Vamos?  
  
-Claro.Obrigado senhora Higurashi.  
  
-Eu que agradeço por fazer minha filha feliz!   
  
Ele ficou meio sem graça.  
  
-Porque você não anda sem essa capa?  
  
-Alguém pode me reconhecer e falar com meu pai.  
  
-Eu pego um chapéu do meu pai e você troca de roupa.É melhor do que ficar andando por aí com uma capa que deve esquentar pra caramba!  
  
-Se você acha melhor.  
  
Entramos de novo em casa.  
  
-Mãe,você acha que o papai vai se importar se eu pegar uma muda de roupa dele e aquele chapéu?  
  
-Claro que não minha filha.Alteza,venha comigo por favor.  
  
Eles foram andando até o quarto dela.Passou um tempo e ele voltou totalmente diferente.  
  
-Está melhor?  
  
-Muito.  
  
-Tchau mãe!  
  
-Tchau querida!Tchau alteza!  
  
-Tchau.  
  
Foi um dia super legal.Fomos ao parque,caminhamos bastante,namoramos um pouco,e o melhor:Tive a companhia dele o dia todo.Essa foi a melhor parte.Resolvi que pelo menos hoje,podia pensar que ele ficaria para sempre ao meu lado,mas essa felicidade durou pouco.Já estava anoitecendo.  
  
-Kagome,eu tenho que voltar.  
  
-Mas já?  
  
-É que Kikyou volta de viagem hoje à noite.Ela foi semana passada.Só não vim antes porque meu pai estava me prendendo,me colocando cheio de tarefas.  
  
-Entendo.Mas mesmo assim,obrigada por ter passado o dia comigo.  
  
-Não foi favor nenhum,muito pelo contrário.  
  
Senti ele beijando meus lábios de leve.Estava me sentindo triste.Tentei não demonstrar,mas acho que ele percebeu.  
  
-Não se preocupe,sempre farei o possível para vir te ver,e você sempre viverá em meu coração.  
  
-Mas não será a mesma coisa,pois você vai estar casado,e vai ter mais tarefas com todo o feudo.Não terá tempo de vir me ver.  
  
-Prometo que tentarei de todas as formas voltar aqui.  
  
Apenas assenti com a cabeça e o abracei.  
  
-Fica mais um pouco,por favor.  
  
-Só mais um pouco.  
  
Ficamos abraçados por um tempo,em silêncio.  
  
-Kagome,sinto muito,mas eu realmente tenho que ir.  
  
-Tudo bem.Tchau.  
  
-Tchau.  
  
Senti ele me beijando de leve e depois sair correndo.Fiquei olhando ele se afastar e resolvi voltar para casa.  
  
-Oi filha.Tudo be...  
  
Passei por ela já chorando e deitei na minha cama.  
  
-Kagome,o que houve?  
  
-O mesmo de sempre.Tenho que me conformar que ele irá se casar e que não vai ter mais tempo pra mim.Mas eu não consigo.Como posso esquecer alguém que amo?  
  
-Ai Kagome,eu realmente não sei o que dizer.  
  
-Tudo bem.Só quero ficar sozinha um pouco.  
  
Minha mãe saiu do meu quarto e eu voltei a chorar.Acabei adormecendo mais acordei no meio da noite.  
  
-"Droga.Porque tinham que fazer barulho na bendita cozinha?Mas,está tudo escuro,como pode ter alguém fuxicando a cozinha?Será que é um ladrão?"  
  
Levantei e resolvi ir até a cozinha.Quando cheguei lá,não vi ou ouvi barulho nenhum.  
  
-"Devo estar ficando louca.Como pude escutar hum..."  
  
Senti algo,não,alguém segurar meu braço por trás e sussurrar em meu ouvido.  
  
-Quietinha,se gritar,você morre.  
  
Percebi que era um homem pelo timbre da voz,e senti algo gelado em meu pescoço.Ele me pôs sentada em uma cadeira e me amarrou.Eu ia gritar quando ele veio com um pano úmido e colocou sobre meu nariz.  
  
-"O que é isso?Tem um cheiro muito forte.Ai,estou começando a ficar tonta"  
  
Estava escuro,mas eu podia ver um pouco graças a claridade da lua lá fora,mas estava tudo rodando.Senti uma forte dor nas costas e de repente,tudo ficou escuro e não pude escutar mais nada.  
  
CONTINUA... 


	5. 5° Capítulo

AMOR PROIBIDO-Capítulo V  
  
Oi gente!Como hoje é feriado,posso entrar na net e postar capítulo novo mais cedo   
  
Agradeço a:  
  
Lari-chan:Que bom que lembra...e realmente,é ótimo não ficar no suspense.Mesmo sabendo,espero que continue comentando.Kissus   
  
AnnaM:Oi Anna!Quanto tempo miga,to com saudades .Minha fic apavora?? Continue acompanhando   
  
Espero que gostem desse capítulo.E não se preocupem,a partir desse capítulo a K-chan sofre um pouco menos hehehe.Não esqueçam as reviews.  
  
---------------------------------  
  
Comecei a sentir uma forte dor de cabeça e abri meus olhos.Estava muito claro,o que só fez meus olhos doerem e minha dor de cabeça piorar.Fechei meus olhos novamente tentando recordar o que tinha acontecido.  
  
-"Em casa eu não estou.O barulho na cozinha,o ladrão,o forte cheiro que me deixou tonta.Antes de desmaiar,senti uma forte dor.Onde estou?Cadê meus pais?"  
  
Comecei a me mexer na cama e senti algo,não,alguém me segurando.  
  
-Não pode se mexer muito senhorita.  
  
Tentei abrir meus olhos.Desta vez consegui mantê-los abertos um pouco.  
  
-Que bom que acordou.Como se sente?  
  
-Onde estou?  
  
-Bem,você está em um hospital.  
  
-Onde estão meus pais?Eles estão bem?  
  
-Seus pais estão em outra sala.Eles estão se recuperando.Acordaram ontem.E você,como se sente?  
  
-Estou um pouco tonta,com dor de cabeça e minhas costas estão doendo muito.  
  
-Aconteceu um roubo em sua casa.O ladrão colocou morfina em um pano e colocou sobre seu nariz.Ele também te fez um corte nas costas,mas nada muito grave.  
  
Voltei a fechar meus olhos.Saber que meus pais estavam bem e conscientes já era suficientemente bom.Acabei dormindo e só acordei no dia seguinte.Meus olhos voltaram a doer,mas estava com menos dor de cabeça.  
  
-Que bom que acordou.Estava ficando preocupada.  
  
Senti algo me abraçando e algo gelado cair no meu rosto.Vi que era minha mãe.  
  
-Mãe.  
  
-Você está bem,Kagome?  
  
-Estou um pouco melhor.Cadê meu pai?  
  
-Seu pai...  
  
Vi os olhos dela se encherem de lágrimas.  
  
-Seu pai está...morto.  
  
Ela escondeu o rosto com as mãos.Meu pai?Morto?Aquilo foi um choque pra mim.Comecei a me sentir tonta de novo e desmaiei.Acordei mais não abri os olhos.Escutei várias pessoas falando.  
  
-Ela voltou a respirar.  
  
-Coração fraco,mais batendo.  
  
-Conseguimos.  
  
Tentei abrir meus olhos mas não consegui.Tentei por várias vezes mas acabei desistindo.Senti que estavam me levando de volta ao quarto onde estava antes.Me colocaram na cama.Ouvi uma conversa longa e depois a porta se fechando.Senti alguém colocar a mão sobre a minha.Não sabia quem era,mas aquilo me acalmou.Acabei dormindo novamente.  
  
-Kagome?  
  
-Quem é?  
  
-Sou eu.  
  
-Não estou vendo.Está tudo escuro.Onde estou?  
  
-Não se preocupe.Estou aqui.  
  
Senti alguém me abraçar.De repente,tudo ficou claro e pude ver meu pai.  
  
-Pai?  
  
-Abandonei você e sua mãe,me perdoe.  
  
O abracei também.  
  
-Saiba que sempre estarei ao lado de vocês,mesmo que não me vejam e não sintam minha presença.  
  
Ele começou a se afastar.  
  
-Pai!Não vai embora!Espera,por favor!  
  
-Adeus minha filha.  
  
-PAI!!!!!!!!!  
  
-Kagome,o que foi?  
  
-Mãe,eu o vi.Meu pai.  
  
Comecei a chorar e ela me abraçou.  
  
-Foi só um sonho.Calma.  
  
Fiquei um tempo abraçada a minha mãe.Consegui me acalmar.  
  
-Quando poderei voltar pra casa?  
  
-Amanhã.Agora descanse.  
  
Fechei meus olhos.Fiquei pensando no nada.Passado um tempo,senti algo caindo ao meu lado.Abri meus olhos e vi mamãe debruçada na cama.  
  
-Mãe?  
  
A balancei e ela não se mexia.Fiquei desesperada e acabei esbarrando em um botão.Logo chegou uma enfermeira.  
  
-Aconteceu alguma coisa?  
  
-Minha mãe.Ela não se mexe.-falei já chorando  
  
-Calma.Vou chamar um médico.  
  
Continuei balançando minha mãe pra ver se ela acordava,mas não tive sucesso nenhum.Um médico chegou e a levou para uma outra sala.Tentei levantar,mas tudo a minha volta começou a rodar e acabei caindo no chão.Quando acordei,estava na cama com uma médica sentada ao meu lado.  
  
-Que bom que acordou.Como se sente?  
  
-Melhor.Onde está minha mãe?  
  
-Bem,ela se chocou quando dissemos que seu pai havia morrido.Ela ficou muito deprimida e teve uma queda de pressão.Cuidamos dela e ela havia melhorado.Ficou do seu lado o tempo todo.Se sentia tonta,andava cambaleando mas não te abandonou nem um segundo.Depois que você acordou gritando e disse que havia sonhado com o pai,ela teve outra queda de pressão,mas dessa vez não conseguimos socorre-la a tempo.Ela...morreu.  
  
-O que?!  
  
Senti lágrimas escorrerem pelo meu rosto.Tinha acabado de perder meu irmão,que foi morar no castelo,depois,vem um ladrão e tira meus pais de mim.Me senti perdida,sem rumo na vida.  
  
-Você tem algum parente próximo que posso vir te buscar?  
  
Não conseguia responder.  
  
-Se não tiver,terá que esperar mais uma semana para sair daqui.Descanse um pouco pois hoje seu dia foi agitado.E mais uma coisa:Não tente se levantar.  
  
Ela saiu e fiquei parada,sem reação nenhuma.Afundei minha cabeça no travesseiro e comecei a chorar.  
  
-Porque a vida é tão injusta comigo?Porque?Primeiro não posso ficar com quem amo.Meu irmão vai morar em outro lugar e nem dá notícias.E agora,perco meus pais no mesmo dia.O que eu fiz pra merecer tudo isso?O que?  
  
Acabei adormecendo com meus pensamentos.A semana passou devagar.Ficava no quarto o dia inteiro,não queria falar com ninguém.Finalmente recebi alta no hospital.  
  
-Senhorita Higurashi?  
  
-Sim?  
  
-A senhorita recebeu alta.Pode juntar suas coisas e voltar pra casa.  
  
-Obrigada.  
  
Peguei minhas coisas,que não eram muitas,algumas mudas de roupa,uma escova e alguns objetos pessoais e saí.Fui pra casa,me deitei e voltei a chorar.  
  
Só de pensar que fiquei sozinha no mundo,meu corpo tremia,eu nunca tinha pensado em ficar, nunca me preocupei com isso.  
  
-E agora o que vou fazer?Só à uma coisa...  
  
CONTINUA... 


	6. 6º Capítulo

Amor Proibido-Capítulo VI  
  
Oi gente!Desculpe a demora...mas sabe como é,acabei ficando gripada e minha imaginação pareceu evaporar nesses dias...Espero que gostem desse capítulo e que não esqueçam de deixar reviews.  
  
Agradeço a:  
  
Lua:Obrigada.Pelo bem da humanidade? XD Tudo bem,realizarei o seu desejo XDD Continue comentando   
  
Lari-chan:Deprimente?É,tem razão...mas acho o próximo mais deprimente porque...acho melhor parar de falar senão foi acabar falando besteira...XD...Malvada?Também me acho de vez em quando...já reparou que a Kagome sempre tem algum jeito de sofrer em meus fics?Que bom que me perdoa...fico feliz com isso.Não deixe de comentar   
  
Taty:Oi!Triste...realmente...acha que faço um bom drama?Obrigada pelo elogio.Suas perguntas estão respondidas no capítulo.MSN?Tenho sim,é:tenshinoyumeyukihotmail.com Continue comentando   
  
É isso aí...repetindo:Não esqueçam as reviews!!!Kissus   
  
------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Levantei rapidamente e fui tomar um banho.Lavei bem meu rosto para não parecer que estive chorando.Voltei em casa e deixei minhas coisas.Peguei uma mochila onde coloquei uma garrafa de água e algumas frutas caso sentisse fome.  
  
-"Está decidido.Irei contar ao meu irmão o que aconteceu e perguntar se poderei ficar lá com ele.Como é longe,melhor levar isso,só por precaução."  
  
Terminei de arrumar minha mochila e comecei minha caminhada.Andei por umas três horas e resolvi parar.Sentei e comi algumas frutas e bebi um pouco d'água.Recomecei minha caminhada,e depois de meia hora,cheguei ao castelo.  
  
-"Nossa,não pensava que era tão longe"   
  
Fui chegando perto a porta e vi dois guardas me olhando de cara feia.  
  
-O que você quer aqui?  
  
-Quero falar com o futuro marido da princesa Sango,Mirok Higurashi.  
  
-Tem autorização?  
  
-Ele é meu irmão.É muito importante.Por favor,me deixem entrar.  
  
-Comprove que ele é seu irmão.  
  
-"Droga,esses guardas não são brincadeira,mas só estão fazendo o trabalho deles,não posso culpa-los."  
  
-Chame-o e verá como falo a verdade.  
  
Um deles entrou dentro de uma cabine e parecia conversar com alguém.Voltou e cochichou algo com o outro guarda.  
  
-Espere um momento.Ele está vindo.  
  
-Obrigada.  
  
Me sentei em uma pedra e fiquei esperando.Passou uma hora e nada dele aparecer.  
  
-Ei!  
  
-Que foi?  
  
-Onde ele está?  
  
-Não sei.Vai embora garota.  
  
-Me deixe falar com ele.  
  
-Não temos permissão para isso.  
  
-Eu falo com ele por aquele "telefone" onde você o chamou.Por favor.  
  
Um deles continuou me negando,o outro me levou para aquela cabine.  
  
-Não demore.Você tem cinco minutos.  
  
-Brigada.  
  
Ele discou um número pra mim até que a princesa atendeu.  
  
-Sim?  
  
-Alteza?  
  
-Quem fala?  
  
-Poderia falar com Mirok Higurashi?  
  
-Quem gostaria?  
  
-Por favor,chame-o.É urgente.  
  
-Espere um minuto.  
  
Percebi que ela tampou a parte que fala,mas pude escutar meio abafado.  
  
-MIROK!!Telefone lá de baixo.Disseram que é urgente,vem logo!!  
  
-Outra vez?!Me dá.  
  
Ele pegou o telefone.  
  
-Sim.  
  
-Mirok?  
  
-Quem fala?Te dei autorização para me chamar pelo meu primeiro nome?  
  
-Sou eu Mirok,Kagome.  
  
-Kagome?!  
  
-Vejo que está se saindo bem aqui.  
  
-Quanto tempo!  
  
-Eu preciso falar urgente com você.Poderia me dar autorização para ir ao seu encontro?  
  
-Claro.Espere um minuto.  
  
-Tenho que desligar.Liga pra cá de novo dizendo que posso ir.Tchau.  
  
Desliguei e saí da cabine.Fiquei esperando uns dois minutos e o telefone tocou.Um dos guardas foi lá atender.  
  
-Senhorita,pode subir.Aqui está o local onde o príncipe Mirok está lhe esperando.  
  
-Príncipe Mirok?  
  
-Sim senhorita.Tome.Se alguém lhe impedir de continuar,apresente este cartão.  
  
-Obrigada!  
  
Entrei no castelo.Não me perdi muito,pois já estive nos jardins dele.Esse jardim que tanto me fez feliz.Caminhei mais um pouco e acabei esbarrando em alguém.  
  
-Me desculpe...  
  
A pessoa se virou e não pude me conter.O abracei muito apertado.  
  
-Senti muito a sua falta.  
  
-Eu também,você não sabe o quanto.  
  
Ele me abraçou e ficamos assim por um tempo.  
  
-O que você está fazendo aqui?  
  
-A!Estou procurando meu irmão,Mirok.Você o viu?  
  
-Aquele metidinho que pensa que pode tudo só porque vai se casar com minha irmã?Ele está lá no lago.  
  
-Brigada.Preciso falar com ele.Vai ficar aqui?  
  
-Vou subir nessa árvore e ficar te esperando.  
  
-Não demoro.  
  
-Vou ficar te esperando,mesmo que vire a noite aqui em cima.  
  
Dei um sorriso e fui em direção ao lago.Quando cheguei lá,Mirok estava com Sango sentada ao seu lado.Me aproximei.  
  
-Desculpe atrapalhar,mas...  
  
-AI!!!!!!!  
  
-Me desculpe.  
  
-Kagome,não me assuste desse jeito.  
  
-Quem é ela,Mirok?  
  
-Sango,essa é minha irmã Kagome.Você já a conhece,né Kagome?  
  
-Boa tarde alteza.Desculpe se te assustei.  
  
-Tudo bem.Prazer em conhece-la.Mirok,estou lá no meu quarto.  
  
Ela foi caminhando em direção ao castelo.Ele se sentou e ficamos um tempo em silêncio.  
  
-Mirok,como vai a vida?  
  
-Muito bem,e você?  
  
-Você não mandou mais nenhuma carta,nem um sinal de que estava bem.Ficamos preocupados.  
  
-Me desculpem,não foi minha intenção.É que iremos casar no mesmo dia que o Inuyasha.Estou meio que com a cabeça cheia por causa do casamento.  
  
-Entendo.Vim aqui para te dar uma notícia.  
  
-O que aconteceu?Você arranjou um namorado?O Kouga te bateu?O Inuyasha aceitou casar com você?  
  
-Não é nada disso.Agora deixa eu falar e não me interrompa.  
  
-Certo.  
  
-Ontem eu sai e fiquei na rua o dia todo.Acabei me lembrando do Inuyasha e voltei pra casa chorando.Fiquei sozinha no meu quarto chorando e acabei adormecendo.No meio da noite,escutei um barulho na cozinha.Fui até lá ver e era um ladrão.Ele me fez um corte nas costas e colocou um pano com um cheiro muito forte sobre meu nariz.Acabei desmaiando e acordei no hospital.Lá descobri que o ladrão também atacou nossos pais e eles já tinham acordado.Acabei dormindo de novo e quando acordei,soube que-meus olhos começaram a se encher de lágrimas-papai havia morrido.Fiquei em estado de choque e acabei tendo uma parada cardíaca.Conseguiram fazer meu coração voltar ao normal,mas a pressão da mamãe abaixou demais e não conseguiram socorre-la a tempo.Ela...-comecei a chorar-está morta.  
  
-O que?!  
  
-Ela e papai morreram no mesmo dia.E agora que você está morando aqui eu estou sozinha.  
  
Comecei a chorar mais e ele me abraçou.  
  
-Calma Kagome,vou ver se consigo autorização do rei para você poder ficar aqui comigo.Tudo bem?  
  
Balancei a cabeça afirmando,mas não parei de chorar.Ficamos um tempo em silêncio,abraçados.Fui me acalmando aos poucos.  
  
-Vou falar com a Sango e depois com o rei.Fique no bosque do castelo.  
  
Balancei a cabeça e fui caminhando até lá.Fui até a árvore onde Inuyasha disse que estaria e o vi dormindo.Não pude evitar um sorriso.Me sentei em baixo da árvore e acabei adormecendo.Acordei quando senti me balançarem.  
  
-Desculpa se te acordei.  
  
-Onde estou?  
  
-Em cima da árvore.   
  
-O QUE?!  
  
-Não grita.  
  
-Mas eu nunca subi em uma árvore Inuyasha.  
  
-Não vou te deixar cair.Prometo.  
  
Me senti aliviada com aquilo e me aconcheguei mais em seu colo.Escutei a voz de Mirok.  
  
-KAGOME???CADE VOCÊ???????  
  
-Tenho que descer.É meu irmão.  
  
-Tinha que ser esse metido.  
  
Dei uma risadinha e ele me desceu.Andei um pouco pra longe da árvore e vi meu irmão.  
  
-Fala Mirok.  
  
-Ai garota,não me assusta!  
  
-Desculpe.E o que o rei disse?  
  
-Bem,como você é minha irmã,a Sango não se importou,ela até disse que seria ótimo ter uma amiga para conversar.  
  
-Mas a Kikyou não mora aqui?  
  
-Ela é metida a mandona,meio esnobe.Sango não vai com a cara dela.  
  
-Muito menos eu.Mas e o rei?O que ele disse?  
  
-Sango foi falar com ele.Ela me disse que ele lhe falou que não tinha problema algum.Você ficaria em um quarto ao lado do meu.  
  
-Sério?  
  
-Pode confiar.  
  
Fui abraçar meu irmão bem forte.De tão feliz que estava,não percebi que quase o estava matando sufocado.Depois disso meu irmão entrou e fiquei ainda lá fora.Cheguei a árvore onde Inuyasha estava e vi algo que me deixou muito triste.Ele estava abraçado a Kikyou.Ela tinha uma expressão muito feliz,mas o Inuyasha parecia estar se esforçando para parecer meio contente.Ela murmurou algo em seu ouvido e depois o beijou.Ele correspondeu ao beijo.Senti meu mundo cair naquela hora.Tive que me controlar para não sair correndo dali chorando.Eles cessaram o beijo e ela foi embora.Fiquei olhando ela se afastar e quando ela entrou no castelo,fui até ele.  
  
-Vejo que está feliz com ela.  
  
-Kagome,eu já disse que a única mulher que amo é você.Eu sou obrigado a beijar aquela coisa.  
  
Dei um sorriso.Ele sorriu também e se aproximou de mim.  
  
-Eu te amo.  
  
-Eu também te amo muito.  
  
Nos beijamos.Pude perceber que havia uma grande diferença entre o nosso beijo com o beijo dele com a Kikyou.Nos separamos por falta de ar.  
  
-Você vai morar aqui?  
  
-Vou.Mais tarde vou voltar pra casa pra buscar minhas coisas.Vai comigo?  
  
-Vou.Quando for onze horas nós saímos daqui,ok?  
  
-Ok.  
  
Ele subiu em uma árvore e me levou junto.Ficamos abraçados por um bom tempo.Estava quase anoitecendo quando resolvemos ir para o castelo.Eu fui primeiro para não desconfiarem.Subi até o quarto do Mirok e da Sango.  
  
-Mirok?  
  
Bati umas três vezes e não obtive resposta.  
  
-"Acho que ele está ocupado demais pra me atender"  
  
Resolvi descer e voltei para o jardim.Me sentei no balanço e fiquei lá por um bom tempo pensando na vida.Pensando em como era feliz e não sabia.Acabou que anoiteceu.Resolvi tentar mais uma vez falar com o Mirok.  
  
-Mirok?  
  
Bati várias vezes mais foi em vão.Quando resolvi me afastar,senti alguém me segurar por trás.Virei rápido e me aliviei.  
  
-Que está fazendo aqui maninha?  
  
-Estava te procurando.Onde é o meu quarto?  
  
-Do lado do meu.Vem cá que eu te mostro.  
  
Caminhamos até uma porta ao lado da dele.Quando ele abriu,fiquei maravilhada.Era um quarto enorme,talvez do tamanho da minha antiga casa,com uma cama de casal que tinha cortinas,uma penteadeira muito linda e duas portas.Uma era um closet.Muito lindo,mas acho que não teria roupa suficiente para aquilo tudo.A outra era um banheiro.Tinha uma banheira enorme que parecia ser aquelas de massagem.  
  
-Gostou maninha?  
  
-Adorei.Brigada Mirok.  
  
-Não foi nada.Amanhã iremos buscar suas coisas.  
  
-Não.Pode deixar,eu vou mais tarde.  
  
-Mas é perigoso sair sozinha à noite.  
  
-Não se preocupe.   
  
Entrei no quarto e ele foi em direção ao dele.Me deitei na cama e acabei adormecendo.Acordei com o barulho de algo batendo na janela.Levantei e espiei por trás da cortina.Era Inuyasha.Arrumei meu cabelo e desci.  
  
-Demorou meu anjo.  
  
-Eu estava dormindo.  
  
-Desculpa se te acordei.  
  
-Não precisa se desculpar.Podemos ir?  
  
-Podemos.  
  
Fizemos uma longa caminhada até em casa.Peguei tudo que podia e voltamos para o castelo.  
  
CONTINUA... 


	7. 7° Capítulo

Amor Proibido-Capítulo 7  
  
Sei que demorei... mas a explicação está no capítulo 8 de DMFTE e estou com preguiça de digitar tudo outra vez... hehehehe...Só avisando que o capítulo ficou pequeno e é justamente a partir desse capítulo que eu costumo receber ameaças... ( suspiro )... mas só espero que não deixem de dar as reviews.Lembrem-se!Tudo depois melhora!!!!Vamos aos agradecimentos:  
  
Bianca Himura:Olá!Obrigada pelo acompanhando.Kissus!  
  
Jennifer:Olá!Obrigadinha pelo comentário!!!Conhecer outros sites de fics?Conheço sim.Te passo por e-mail depois,tudo bem?Kissus e continue acompanhando.  
  
Nanda Black Kagura182:Oi miga!!!!!Obrigadinha.Vai ser sim.Já até tenho o final montado na cabeça,só falta a paciência de sentar na frente no pc e digitar.Eu li seu fic.Está muito bom,parabéns!Kissus miga!E se não for pedir muito... deixe uma review!!!!!!!  
  
Lari-chan:Olá!Espero que não se arrependa...e nem me mande ameaça de morte...desculpe pela demora...realmente eu sou má...também me acho...me disseram que eu escrevo um bom drama...será?!Quanto a matar a Kikyou...não posso.Ela terá um papel importante no final do fic...Mas dá vontade de fazer isso.Sesshy...infelizmente ele não aparece...Kissus e continue comentando!  
  
Ayame a Garota Lobo:Olá!Vou responder todas as reviews que você me deixou aqui.Eu sei que no original é "Miroku",mas gosto mais de Mirok...hehehehe...O problema é que...esse é um dos primeiros fics que eu escrevi...e sabe... eu esqueço sempre de revisar...hehehehe...desculpe pelos erros....mas depois vai melhorar!Eu prometo!Obrigada!Mas uma vez me disseram que eu faço muito diálogo... o.o ....Eu não vou muito com a cara dele,mas como você mesma disse...vai de cada um.Quanto a questão dos ienes...não ligue não.Eu sou uma desinformada...acho melhor usar real a partir de agora... T.T... Que bom que gostou do look da K-chan.Levar jeito pra drama?Já andei pensando nisso...mas não me acho tão boa assim... hehehehe... Eu sei disso...mata-los é uma crueldade... mas precisava acontecer...Mirok realmente está se sentindo o próprio... hehehe... Também adorei a definição do Inu.Kissus e continue comentando! ( acho que essa foi a maior resposta de review que eu ja fiz na vida... -dedos doloridos- )  
  
Não esqueçam as reviews!Kissus!!!!!!!!  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Me levantei mais disposta naquela manhã.Fui tomar um banho.Foi um verdadeiro desastre.Demorei um tempão pra aprender como mexer naquela banheira.Espalhei água pelo banheiro inteiro,mas consegui tomar meu banho.Desci para tomar café da manhã.Depois fui ao jardim e fiquei na beira do lago.Os dias foram passando e logo chegou o dia que eu menos esperava.O casamento do Inuyasha com aquela 'coisa'.Meu irmão iria se casar no mesmo dia.O castelo estava repleto de empregados andando pra lá e pra cá,apressados.Não vi o Inuyasha naquele dia.O rei pediu a um empregado que comprasse uma roupa pra mim.Eu não queria que se incomodassem tanto comigo,mas não tive escolha.Acabei por comprar um vestido azul claro,tomara que caia e um sapato branco.Voltamos ao castelo e fui tomar meu banho,pois em algumas horas,meu tormento começaria.Terminei meu banho e fui me já tinha uma amizade com a Sango,fui até o quarto ajuda-la a se arrumar.Ela estava linda.Um vestido branco com detalhes em ouro e uma linda grinalda também de ouro.Tinha um buquê de rosas brancas na cama.Ajudei-a com a maquiagem e com o cabelo.  
  
-Obrigada Kagome,não sei o que seria de mim sem você.  
  
-Não foi nada.Bem,já vou indo.Seu pai quer que eu o acompanhe.Tchau.  
  
-Tchau!  
  
Saí do quarto dela e fui em direção à porta.O rei e a rainha já estavam lá.A rainha é muito atenciosa e gentil comigo.Quando soube que meus pais haviam morrido,sentiu muita pena de mim e agora me trata como se eu fosse sua filha.Não que eu não goste disso,eu realmente adoro,mas o rei parece não gostar dessa atitude.Fomos em direção à igreja.Ela estava realmente linda.Estava enfeitada com muitas flores.O 'altar' era de ouro e havia um tapete vermelho.Fui me sentar na primeira fila e fiquei esperando.Passou um tempo e várias pessoas vieram chegando.Alguns familiares do Inuyasha e até o povo.Minhas amigas sentaram ao meu lado,e o Kouga também.A cerimônia foi rápida.Inuyasha e Mirok entraram primeiro e alguns minutos depois,Sango e Kikyou com seus pais.O padre não falou muito,até que chegou a hora em que meu tormento eterno iria começar.  
  
-Senhores Mirok e Inuyasha,aceitam Sango e Kikyou como suas esposas na alegria,na tristeza,na saúde e na doença,amando-as e respeitando-as para todo o sempre?  
  
-Sim.  
  
-Aceito.  
  
-E vocês,senhoritas Sango e Kikyou,aceitam Mirok e Inuyasha como seus esposos na alegria,na tristeza,na saúde e na doença,amando-os e respeitando-os para todo o sempre?  
  
-Aceito.  
  
-Aceito.  
  
Senti que meu mundo começava a cair.  
  
-As alianças.  
  
Eles trocaram as alianças e meu mundo cada vez mais desmoronava.  
  
-Podem beijar as noivas.  
  
Eles se beijaram e não pude evitar uma lágrima.  
  
-Kagome,está tudo bem?  
  
-Sim,está Ayame.  
  
-Mas você está chorando.  
  
-Eu não posso chorar,prometi a mim mesma que não iria,mas não consigo.  
  
Deixei que outra lágrima escapasse.  
  
-Vamos lá pra fora.  
  
As pessoas começavam a se levantar.Os noivos passaram e logo depois uma multidão de pessoas.A festa seria no jardim do castelo.Fomos até eles lhes dar os parabéns.Fui falar com Mirok e Sango primeiro.  
  
-Sango?Mirok?  
  
-Oi Kagome!  
  
-Parabéns.  
  
-Brigada!  
  
-Brigada maninha.  
  
-Desejo toda a felicidade do mundo.  
  
-Brigada!  
  
-Já falou com o Inuyasha,maninha?  
  
-Ainda não,mas estou indo lá agora.Tchau.  
  
-Tchau.  
  
Fui até Inuyasha e Kikyou.Pedi pras minhas amigas pra ir sozinha.Elas chiaram um pouco,mas decidiram não me seguir.Quando cheguei perto deles,ainda havia muitas pessoas.Esperei um pouco e logo estava frente a frente com eles.  
  
-Parabéns.Desejo toda a felicidade do mundo pra vocês.  
  
-Brigada.Você não é a menina nova aqui do castelo?  
  
-Sim senhorita,sou eu.  
  
Ela deu uma última olhada em mim e se virou pra receber as outras pessoas.Me virei para Inuyasha.Não agüentei e o abracei.  
  
-Kagome...  
  
-Eu te amo.Não se esqueça de mim,por favor.  
  
-Não poderia esquecer você.Eu também te amo.Prometo que um dia ficarei com você pra sempre.  
  
Desfiz o abraço e fui caminhando para mais longe.Fui até o lago e me sentei na margem dele.Não queria chorar,não podia,mas não consegui agüentar.Ver a pessoa que você mais ama no mundo nos braços de outra é doloroso,e muito.Estava tão perdida em meus pensamentos que não percebi alguém se aproximando.  
  
-O que você está fazendo aqui?Não está gostando da festa?  
  
-Ah Sango!  
  
Me virei e a abracei.Chorei tudo que tinha pra chorar,até meus olhos não terem mais lágrimas pra derramar.Ela por sua vez,ficou tentando me acalmar.A Sango é uma amigona.  
  
-Já está mais calma?  
  
Balancei a cabeça afirmando.  
  
-Poderia me contar o que foi que te deixou desse jeito?   
  
-Eu...  
  
Quando comecei a falar,escutamos um barulho e Mirok logo apareceu.  
  
-O que está fazendo aí,Sango?Kagome,porque estava chorando?  
  
-Eu vim acalma-la Mirok.  
  
-O que foi Kagome?  
  
-Nada.  
  
-Tem certeza?Por acaso é por causa do...  
  
-Não.Já disse que não é nada.Voltem pra festa,por favor.Não quero atrapalhar esse momento que vocês estão vivendo agora.  
  
Eles voltaram e fiquei um tempo ainda no lago.Ouvi que o barulho estava diminuindo.Me levantei e fui até a festa.Várias pessoas já haviam ido embora.Sentei-me no balanço e logo todos já haviam ido embora.A rainha foi até mim.  
  
-O que houve,querida?  
  
-Não foi nada.  
  
-Tem certeza?Você está com o olhar tão distante e triste.  
  
-Eu estou bem.  
  
-Está sentindo falta dos seus pais?  
  
Senti lágrimas descerem pelo meu rosto.  
  
-Querida,eles foram para um lugar muito bonito lá no céu.  
  
Continuei sem falar nada.Ela me abraçou.Retribui o abraço e acabei chorando em seu ombro.Ela pareceu não se importar.Voltamos ao castelo e fui direto ao meu quarto.Fiquei deprimida por um longo tempo.Passaram três meses desde o dia do casamento deles.Sango e Kikyou andam se sentindo meio enjoadas e foram ao médico.Acabaram de chegar.  
  
-Inuyasha?  
  
-Mirok?  
  
Os dois desceram e eu fiquei na escada.Sango começou a falar.  
  
-Mirok,tenho uma notícia pra você.  
  
-Fale querida.  
  
-Breve seremos três.  
  
-Três?Mas o q...Ai...Não acredito,VOU SER PAI!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Sango sorriu e Mirok a abraçou.Resolvi prestar atenção na Kikyou e no Inuyasha.  
  
-Bem Inuyasha,estou grávida.  
  
-O que?!  
  
-Estou grávida de um filho seu.Você será pai.  
  
-NÃO ACREDITO!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Mirok e Inuyasha se abraçaram.Não agüentei ficar ali.Saí correndo e me tranquei no quarto.Chorei até meus olhos secarem de novo.Naquele dia não tinha vontade de fazer nada.Ninguém conseguia me animar.Nada no mundo iria fazer eu me sentir melhor.Inuyasha parece que está começando a gostar da Kikyou.Ele não fala mais comigo como falava antes.Ele está me esquecendo.Novamente estou ficando sozinha.Ta certo que tenho meu irmão,mas ele tem a vida dele.Não posso prende-lo a mim.Passada uma semana desde que eles receberam a notícia,resolvi sair do quarto.A manhã foi silenciosa,a não ser pelos risos dos dois casais da casa.Quando eram umas duas horas da tarde,chegou um senhor no castelo que foi direto falar com o rei.Ficaram uma meia hora conversando e vieram em minha direção.  
  
-Senhorita,esse senhor quer falar com você.  
  
-Sim,claro!Quem é o senhor?  
  
-Não se lembra mais de mim Kagome?  
  
-O que?  
  
CONTINUA... 


	8. 8º Capítulo

_**Amor Proibido – Capítulo 8** _

"- Não a culpo por não se lembrar mais de mim..." – O vi sorrir ternamente enquanto me encarava. Pisquei algumas vezes tentando entender o porque desse senhor insistir em me conhecer.

"- Majestade, poderia nos deixar a sós um minuto?" – O vi perguntar ao rei. Este sorriu e acenou com a cabeça afirmando, afastando-se logo em seguida. Acompanhei-o com o olhar. Virou o corredor e somente seus passos eram ouvidos. Alguns segundos depois nem mesmo estes eu podia ouvir. Voltei minha atenção ao senhor parado a minha frente.

"- Tem algum lugar em que possamos conversar sem interrupções?" – Pisquei mais algumas vezes tentando formular uma resposta. Poderíamos conversar no meu quarto, pensei em responder, mas quem em sã consciência leva um total estranho ao quarto!

"- Poderíamos conversar no jardim. Quase ninguém vai lá. Garanto-lhe que é um local sossegado!" – Respondi sorrindo. O vi acenar com a cabeça. Passei por ele e comecei a andar calmamente pelos corredores do castelo. Olhava algumas vezes para trás pelo canto dos olhos para me certificar de que ele me seguia. Depois de andar por mais alguns corredores chegamos ao exterior do castelo. Respirei fundo enquanto diminuía a velocidade dos passos. Sentei-me em um banco e ele sentou-se ao meu lado. Ficamos em silêncio por alguns minutos. Não posso mentir que minha curiosidade aumentava a cada minuto que se passava!

"- Er... Então, o que o senhor deseja conversar?" – Comecei a mexer meus dedos nervosamente. Não sei se estava sendo mal educada pedindo o assunto de tal conversa, afinal pessoas da realeza ligam muito para isso, mas na hora nem me importei! Minha curiosidade era maior...!

"- Conhece... Mikyou Higurashi?" – Pediu-me calmamente. Encarei-o por alguns segundos antes de virar o rosto para o lado oposto.

"- Claro... Ele... Era meu pai..." – E novamente esse assunto voltava a me cercar. Acho que nunca estarei livre de falar sobre isso...

"- E porque diz que ele _era_ seu pai?" – Virei meu rosto em sua direção e o vi arquear uma das sobrancelhas. Um sorriso triste formou-se em meus lábios.

"- Ele e minha mãe faleceram há quatro meses".

"- Eu... Sinto muito".

"- Não ligue! Já passou!" – Tentei ser convincente, mas acho que não consegui o que queria. Ele apoiou a mão em meu ombro numa forma de tentar me consolar.

"- Hm... De onde o senhor conhece meu pai?" – Fiz a pergunta que não queria calar! Mordi meu lábio inferior quando o vi sorrir divertido.

"- Vejo que a enorme curiosidade nunca deixará os Higurashi's!" – Ele confessou com um enorme sorriso no rosto. Tirou a mão de meu ombro e colocou-a em seu colo. Olhando ao seu redor, retornou a falar:

"- Eu sou pai de Mikyou... O que me torna seu avô".

"- Avô?"

"- Sim... Você não deve se lembrar de mim. Não a culpo, afinal você só possuía três anos e mesmo assim somente nos falamos uma vez." – Ele sorriu tristemente e voltou a olhar para mim. Eu deveria ter uma expressão engraçada no rosto. Acho que uma mistura de curiosidade, espanto e alegria em saber que eu tinha mais um parente vivo.

"- E... Porque o senhor não voltou a nos procurar?"

"- Seu pai não me queria por perto... Não sei se o culpo ou não. Ele tinha consciência de seus deveres, mas mesmo assim opôs-se a eles".

Arqueei um pouco minha sobrancelha enquanto tentava assimilar o que ele acabara de me dizer. Meu pai possuía deveres que abandonou! Não era ele quem sempre dizia a mim e a Mirok que devíamos sempre cumprir nossos deveres?

"- E de que tipo de _deveres_ estamos falando?" – Perguntei enfatizando a palavra 'deveres'. Era estranho saber que meu pai desobedecera algo da qual tinha consciência há muito tempo.

"- Bem... Colocaremos um exemplo para ficar mais fácil. Usaremos o exemplo de um rei. Digamos que sou um rei. Casei-me com uma princesa, tornando-a minha rainha, e tive um filho, que é seu pai. Este era o príncipe do reino, e sendo assim deveria casar-se com uma princesa e torna-la sua rainha, tomando assim a posse do trono. Mas não foi isso que aconteceu. Seu pai apaixonou-se por uma camponesa do reino, e fugiu com ela para poder ser feliz. Sendo assim o trono voltou para mim. Mas estou velho, e não posso assegurar o trono por muito mais tempo. Preciso de um herdeiro, e é aí que a senhorita entra!"

"- Mas não estávamos somente usando um exemplo!" – Perguntei confusa. No início ele realmente citara como um exemplo, mas depois me deu a impressão de que aquilo tudo realmente acontecera! E sinceramente, tenho medo da resposta que ele possa me dar...

"- Digamos que menti sobre isso para você... Não é um simples exemplo... Essa é a história da minha vida... E eu preciso realmente de você..."

"- Um momento! Volta a fita! Você é um rei, certo?" – Perguntei o óbvio. Ele confirmou balançando a cabeça. "- O que torna meu pai um príncipe..." – Ele novamente confirmou com o mesmo gesto. "- E se ele era um príncipe, isso me torna-"

"- Uma princesa!" – Ele me interrompeu e sorriu largamente após o término de sua fala. Oh! Abri a boca o mais que pude e arregalei os olhos logo em seguida. Eu? Uma princesa? É difícil demais de acreditar!

"- Penso que deve estar pensando que é impossível, que você não pode ser uma princesa. Acontece com todos que nascem sem saber a verdadeira origem da família! Mas convenhamos: Porque eu viria de tão longe para inventar uma mentira como essa se de nada me valeria a pena?"

"- Eu... Eu... Eu não sei o que dizer! Eu... Não sei o que pensar! Oh! Eu... Uma princesa!" – Ainda estava boba comigo mesma. Quer dizer que eu tinha sangue real correndo em minhas veias!

Passei mais alguns minutos abobada com a notícia, e depois de um tempo ele começou a me contar sua história. Passamos a tarde toda conversando. Eu me encantava mais a cada palavra que ele dizia! No início achei difícil me acostumar com a idéia de ser uma princesa, mas eu iria me acostumar. Querendo ou não eu _teria_ de me acostumar...

**X-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-X**

Os pássaros cantaram mais cedo naquela manhã. Abri um pouco meus olhos e o sol ainda começava a nascer. Rolei na cama e coloquei o travesseiro sobre a cabeça tentando abafar o incessante canto deles, mas não adiantou. Ok! Fui vencida por passarinhos!

Joguei as cobertas para o lado e saí da cama. Esfreguei um dos olhos e bocejei, espreguiçando-me logo em seguida. Caminhei um pouco cambaleante até o banheiro e abri a torneira de água quente da banheira. Abafei mais um bocejo e despi-me logo em seguida. Entrei na banheira e fechei a torneira. Apoiei minha cabeça na borda da banheira e me permiti relaxar. A melhor coisa do mundo era tomar um bom banho quente logo pela manhã! E pensar que eu me banhava em um lago com água totalmente fria!

"- Senhorita Higurashi?" – Escutei batidas na porta e somente virei os olhos na direção desta.

"- Sim?"

"- Ainda é cedo... Porque a senhorita acordou tão cedo?" – Ouvi a menina encarregada da arrumação de meus aposentos perguntar-me.

"- Nada em especial... Somente perdi o sono!" – Espreguicei-me dentro da banheira o que fez com a água caísse um pouco. Sorri sem graça comigo mesma enquanto pegava um pouco de espuma nas mãos. Eu nunca aprenderia a tomar um banho sem molhar o banheiro!

"- Tudo bem... Poderia assim que acabar de banhar-se me chamar?"

"- Sim, claro!" – Sorri comigo mesma enquanto jogava a espuma para o alto. Mergulhei a cabeça na água e levantei-me. Peguei uma das tolhas e sequei meu corpo. Enrolei-me nesta e saí do banheiro, indo para o closet. Peguei um vestido simples. Branco com enfeites de flores. Vesti-me e calcei uma sandália baixa de amarrar.

"- Assim nem parece que sou uma princesa!" – Olhei-me no espelho mais uma vez e rodopiei sorrindo. Assim que fiquei novamente de frente para o espelho o sorriso morreu. Aquilo me atingiu em cheio, como um soco no rosto! Ok... Que belo exemplo a ser usado, mas acho que era a sensação que eu tinha naquele momento.

Andei para trás até cair sentada na cama. Eu era uma princesa! Possuía sangue real, um 'título' e... Era rica! Todas as coisas que Kikyou possuía! Todas as coisas que a fizeram ser esposa de Inuyasha! E... Somente por falta de informação eu estava sozinha! Eu... Se meu avô chegasse mais cedo eu... Eu poderia estar agora admirando uma linda aliança de ouro em meu dedo anular esquerdo! Eu... Eu poderia deitar-me na mesma cama que ele e dormir abraçada a ele sem temer ser vista! Eu poderia estar grávida do filho dele!

Deitei na cama enquanto suspirava. Porque a minha vida era tão injusta! Perder um amor e minha família ainda não era suficiente? Eu ainda tinha que descobrir que poderia estar casada com o homem que mais amo, e esse fato não aconteceu somente por falta de informação!

"- É muito para uma pessoa só!" – Rolei na cama e afundei o rosto no travesseiro. Com isso pude abafar o grito que dei... Virei-me novamente e sentei na cama. Suspirei e levantei, indo em direção ao espelho novamente. Peguei uma escova de cabelo e tentei arrumar meu cabelo. De manhã é impossível arruma-lo! Acabei por fazer um coque mesmo... Coloquei a escova em seu lugar e abri a porta do quarto. Dei de cara com a menina encarregada de arrumar meus aposentos.

"- Sinto muito!" – A vi fazer uma vênia e vi seu rosto corar. Sorri encabulada devido a vênia que recebera.

"- Não se preocupe! Você não fez nada errado!" – Sorri e a vi sorrir em resposta. Dei-lhe passagem e a vi começar a arrumar meu quarto. Seria divertido ajuda-la, mas tinha coisas mais importantes a fazer.

Meu avô me contara que estaríamos partindo para o reino da qual seria governado por mim daqui a algum tempo em uma semana, então eu tinha exatamente sete dias para contar isso ao meu irmão, a senhora Lilye e ao Inuyasha. Eu poderia fazer isso em um dia, confesso, mas prefiro contar para um de cada vez. Quem sabe dar a notícia a cada dia...

"- Assim você vai tropeçar na escada, Kagome!" – Pisquei assustada e olhei para baixo percebendo que estava quase pisando em um degrau. Suspirei aliviada e olhei para baixo vendo Mirok sorrindo pra mim. "- Parecia tão pensativa... Esse não é seu jeito de ser! Conte-me no que pensava!" – O vi subindo a escada e parando a minha frente. Arqueei uma sobrancelha enquanto o encara.

"- E porque eu deveria contar a você no que eu pensava?" – O desafiei enquanto cruzava os braços. Fazia muito tempo que não fazíamos isso!

"- Bom... Eu sou seu irmão mais velho, o que me dá o direito de mandar em você! Além de mais, eu sou um príncipe agora, então você deve obedecer todas as minhas ordens! Então, se eu a mandei me dizer o que pensava, você apenas deve obedecer sem protestar!" – O vi cruzar os braços e apoiar-se na parede enquanto um sorriso maroto brotava em seus lábios. Bufei irritada e descruzei os braços.

"- Primeiro que não é só porque você nasceu dois anos antes de mim que tem o direito de mandar em mim! Segundo que não significa que só porque você casou com a Sango que você ganhou título de príncipe! E além de mais, _eu_ sou uma princesa, e não você!"

"- Andou sonhando demais e ainda não se deu conta da realidade, maninha?"

"- Eu realmente sou uma princesa! Se não acredita, tudo bem, mas não diga que não avisei! Se quiser investigar pergunte ao senhor convidado de seu sogro." – Passei rapidamente por ele e desci as escadas batendo os pés. Como ele podia ser tão irritante e implicante!

Bom... Pelo menos era uma pessoa a menos para contar... Agora deveria contar logo para a senhora Lilye e depois para o Inuyasha...

Cheguei a porta dos aposentos do rei e bati timidamente na porta. Ouvi barulhos de passos e logo a porta foi aberta, revelando a sorridente face da rainha.

"- Bom dia, Kagome!" – Ela sorriu ainda mais enquanto me olhava. Devolvi o cumprimento também sorrindo.

"- O que faz aqui tão cedo?" – Ela perguntou-me enquanto abria a porta em um convite silencioso para que eu entrasse. Passei por ela e sentei-me em uma cadeira que havia perto da cama. Ela sentou-se na beirada da cama e olhou-me curiosa.

"- Eu... Sabe, tem um senhor aqui convidado de seu marido e-"

"- Veio me dizer que terá de partir em uma semana? Não se preocupe, meu marido já me contou a história." – Ela sorriu mais uma vez enquanto aproximava-se de mim. "- Sentirei sua falta, minha pequena..." – Ela me abraçou forte e eu me permiti chorar um pouco em seu ombro. Ela foi minha segunda mãe, praticamente, e era doloroso saber que nunca mais a veria.

"- Não precisa chorar... Nos veremos algum dia!" – A senti abraçar-me mais forte e agarrei-a igualmente forte. Seria estranho entrar em um lugar onde não conhecia ninguém direito...

"- Me desculpe..." – Sussurrei enquanto afastava-me um pouco. Eu sempre acabava molhando seu ombro!

"- Não se preocupe" – Ela sorriu mais uma vez e levantou-se, ajeitando seu vestido logo em seguida. "- Tenho que encontrar meu marido. Ele quer conversar alguma coisa... Nos vemos mais tarde?"

"- Claro!" – Sorri e a vi fazer o mesmo em resposta. Levantei-me e segui à porta junto a ela, seguindo para o lado oposto. Agora vinha o mais difícil... Comunicar ao Inuyasha que eu sairia de sua vida...

Não sei se seria difícil para ele... Mas para mim seria... Saber que nunca mais poderia ver seu rosto doía muito... E saber que ele talvez nem se importasse com isso iria doer muito mais...

Estava tão absorta em meus pensamentos que nem notei que havia chegado ao jardim. Nem preciso dizer que só me dei conta de que havia chegado neste quando quase caí da escada que levava a este. Andei por alguns minutos ainda um pouco absorta em pensamentos quando ouvi sua voz. Pisquei e levantei um pouco a cabeça, mas... Não posso dizer que a cena que eu vi me agradou... Mas... Eles são casados! O que eu posso fazer quanto a isso? Eles têm o direito de se abraçarem, de se beijarem, de demonstrarem carinho um pelo outro... E eu não posso impedir isso...

"- Estou ficando cansada, Inuyasha..." – Kikyou disse colocando uma mecha de seu cabelo atrás da orelha. Ele somente sorriu e beijou-lhe a testa.

"- Pode entrar... Deite-se um pouco e tente dormir" – Ela sorriu em resposta e beijou-lhe os lábios levemente. Saiu do abraço que ele lhe dava e caminhou lentamente até o castelo. Acompanhei seus passos com o olhar e quando voltei a olhar para frente, me assustei! Ele estava parado a minha frente com um sorriso bobo no rosto.

"- Inuyasha! Não faça mais isso!" – Emburrei a cara tentando parecer irritada, mas não adiantou muito. Ele deu um sorriso maroto e aproximou-se um pouco mais.

"- Eu sei que essa raiva é só de brincadeira..." – O senti chegar mais perto. Olhei fundo em seus olhos e sorri.

"- Eu só... Queria que você soubesse que não importa onde eu estiver, meu coração será sempre seu..." – Ele sorriu e colocou uma mexa do meu cabelo atrás da minha orelha.

"- Porque isso agora?".

"- Eu... Queria fazer uma pergunta... Mas tenho medo da resposta..." – Abaixei a cabeça e fechei os olhos. Meus olhos estavam começando a encher-se de lágrimas.

"- Faça... Não precisa ter medo da resposta que lhe darei..." – Ele colocou a mão em meu queixo e levantou minha cabeça no momento em que uma lágrima escorreu pelo meu rosto. Passou o dedo sobre esta e sorriu. "- Não precisa chorar... Prometo que nunca vou te magoar..."

"- Eu... Você... Você ainda me ama?" – O vi arquear uma das sobrancelhas enquanto uma expressão confusa tomava conta de seu rosto.

"- Claro que ainda amo você... Porque a pergunta?"

"- É que... Você parece tão feliz ao lado dela..." – O vi arregalar um pouco os olhos e sorri tristemente... Ele poderia dizer que ainda me amava... Mas será que sentia isso realmente?

"- Olha eu-"

"- Se você começou a gostar dela não tem o porque omitir isso de mim, Inuyasha! Irei sofrer muito menos se você esclarecer isso de uma vez..." – Cortei-o vendo que ele enrolaria com a resposta. Eu já estava cansada de sofrer tanto enquanto ele somente sorria. Posso estar sendo egoísta, mas também quero um pouco de felicidade!

"- Eu... Não tenho certeza se gosto dela ou não..." – Ele abaixou a cabeça e eu mordi o lábio inferior. Se eu me afastasse dele agora, iria sofrer menos com a partida...

"- Eu... Vou sair desse castelo na semana que vem..." – Virei o rosto para o lado quando vi sua cabeça começar a levantar. Abaixei um pouco a cabeça de forma que minha franja cobrisse meus olhos. "- O senhor que está aqui é meu avô... Ele é o rei do reino vizinho e... Precisa de alguém que tome conta deste..."

"- Entendo..." – Mordi o lábio inferior novamente tentando reprimir um soluço. Uma lágrima escapou dos meus olhos e trilhou o caminho até meu queixo. Encarei-o novamente e apoiei a cabeça em seu ombro.

"- Me diz..."

"- O que?"

"- Me diz que não vai sair de perto de mim... Que irá me seqüestrar e nunca mais voltará a esse reino... E nem ao de meu avô... E que seremos felizes para sempre..." – Isso soa tão... Patético... Esses eram meus sonhos de quando eu era criança... Quando eu pensava entender o que a palavra amor significava... Porque isso me voltou a cabeça?

"- Kagome... Não vivemos em um conto de fadas... Eu tenho responsabilidades aqui tanto quanto você terá lá... Sabe que não podemos fugir..." – E a realidade me atingiu em cheio! Eu não estava em um conto de fadas para fugir e ser feliz para sempre! Até mesmo porque o sempre nem existe!

Aquele soluço reprimido finalmente saiu enquanto eu me entregava às lágrimas. O senti me abraçar e agarrei-o o mais forte que podia. O abraço dele já não era mais o mesmo... Ele mais parecia abraçar uma irmã mais nova do que uma... Amante?

O que mais doía era saber que eu o estava perdendo... E não podia fazer nada para evitar isso... A única coisa que me restava era aproveitar o máximo essa semana, e depois seguir minha vida... E aprender a viver sem tê-lo ao meu lado...

Continua...

**N/A: Nha! Quanto tempo eu demorei para voltar a postar aqui? o.o... Acho que faz quase um ano que eu não atualizo esse fanfic (gota), mas o que mais me deixou feliz foi receber muitas reviews me pedindo para que eu não deixasse esse fanfic de lado! o/**

**O motivo da minha falta de atualização era que eu havia perdido a linha da história. Eu não sabia o que fazer... Não sabia o que escrever... Escrevi esse capítulo quatro vezes antes de chegar a um bom resultado (gota), mas o que importa é que eu peguei o fio da meada novamente e aqui estou eu de volta o/ **

**Acho que agora não deixarei o fanfic parado por tanto tempo! **

**Agradeço às reviews. Li todas, e saibam que elas me deixaram muito feliz. Eu as responderei no próximo capítulo! **

**Espero que tenham gostado do capítulo, e me desculpem pela demora... u.u **

**Kissus! **


	9. 9º Capítulo

_Amor Proibido – Capítulo 9_

Aquela semana passou rápido demais... E não posso dizer que esta foi uma das minhas melhores semanas.

Pois bem, depois do Inuyasha praticamente me consolar nos beijamos. Sim... Eu não agüento ficar perto dele sem sentir o sabor de seus lábios! Mas esse doce momento precisou ser interrompido, pois Kikyou o chamava. Murmurou-me um pedido de desculpas e saiu correndo logo em seguida.

No dia seguinte os encontrei se beijando apaixonadamente em um dos corredores. Meus olhos novamente encheram-se de lágrimas enquanto eu tentava me afastar o mais silenciosamente possível, mas meu plano não funcionara muito bem. Enquanto andava não tirava os olhos deles para me certificar de que não me veriam, e acabei não vendo uma pequena mesa com um vaso de flores. E acertou quem disse que eu tropecei e caí, e para completar o vaso caiu no meu colo.

Meus planos de silêncio nunca foram um sucesso na verdade... E o pior foi que eu tive que mentir que entrara um pouco de terra nos meus olhos para disfarçar as lágrimas. Inuyasha me ajudou a levantar e pegou o vaso com outra mão, colocando-o no lugar. Murmurei um pedido de desculpas e me afastei o mais rápido que pude daquele local. Acho que ele percebeu que eu estava triste, pois procurou-me o dia todo, mas eu simplesmente tentava ignorar. Por fim ele desistiu e me deixou em paz.

Ainda não entendo o porque de o estar ignorando... Raiva? Ciúmes? Por mais que eu pense só consigo chegar a conclusão de que eu somente desejava um pouco de tempo para pensar...

No dia seguinte eu tive a infelicidade de trombar com ele no jardim, e este estar sozinho. A primeira coisa que ele me perguntou foi o porque de o estar ignorando, me dizendo logo em seguida que ficar longe de mim fazia seu coração doer. Aquilo foi o bastante... Que mulher não derrete seu orgulho com uma linda declaração como essa?

Abracei-o com todas as minhas forças, murmurando desculpas em seu ouvido. Expliquei-o que como eu estaria saindo de sua vida em menos de uma semana queria me afastar para que isso fosse menos doloroso... Tanto para mim quanto para ele. E o que ele me disse logo após?

"- Prefiro sofrer uma vida inteira sem você sabendo que aproveitei o máximo que pude nos últimos dias em que você estava sob o mesmo teto que eu do que nos afastarmos antes e eu sofrer da mesma forma..."

Oh céus... Ele é tão romântico quando quer! E sabe me fazer sorrir mesmo quando a situação não pede uma reação desse gênero. Beijei-o novamente e o senti me abraçar fortemente pela cintura. Enlacei seu pescoço e aprofundamos o beijo. A melhor coisa no mundo era estar nos braços dele... O tempo poderia parar ali que eu não me importaria... Ficamos a tarde toda juntos já que Kikyou havia saído com algumas empregadas para comprar roupas.

E hoje eu estou aqui, sentada sob a sombra de uma árvore, pensando em como minha vida será daqui pra frente. Faltavam apenas quatro dias para eu sair deste castelo, e isso não me agrada... No início eu até sorri demais! Achei essa situação o máximo, que não existiria momento melhor em minha vida! Mas toda a felicidade tem um ponto negativo... Minha felicidade resumiria-se em ter várias pessoas atendendo aos meus pedidos – ou ordens, como preferirem -, viver somente e exclusivamente para o bem estar do reino, e provavelmente casar-me com um desconhecido qualquer com um bom título e com bastante dinheiro. Ou seja: Eu seria infeliz pelo resto da vida, e ainda perderia o único que faz meu coração acelerar apenas com um olhar. Existe vida pior que essa?

Encostei a cabeça no tronco da árvore e funguei. Eu iria chorar novamente... Era só isso o que eu fazia nesses dias... Chorar, chorar, e chorar até minhas lágrimas acabarem. Uma lágrima rolou pelo meu rosto, e outra trilhou o mesmo caminho. Mordi o lábio inferior reprimindo um soluço.

"- Se continuar chorando dessa forma seu estoque de lágrimas acabará rapidamente!"

"- Mirok, não estou com ânimo para suas brincadeiras!" – Virei-me para o lado oposto e tampei o rosto com as mãos.

"- Não estou brincando! É a mais pura verdade!" – Ele sentou-se ao meu lado e me puxou pelos ombros, de forma que eu me virasse novamente. Abraçou-me carinhosamente e afagou meus cabelos. "- Pode chorar o quanto você quiser... Sei que está numa situação difícil, afinal perder quem você ama não é fácil pra ninguém, mas tente não se magoar tanto com isso depois..."

"- Não tem como Mirok..." – Enterrei meu rosto em seu ombro e solucei. "- É impossível esquece-lo..." – Sussurrei e solucei novamente. Ele somente me abraçou mais forte e apoiou a cabeça na minha. Chorei por alguns minutos, me lamentei por muito tempo enquanto ele somente afagava meus cabelos.

"- Obrigada... Mirok..."

"- Pelo que?"

"- Por se preocupar comigo... Por me consolar... Por me fazer sentir-me protegida em um momento como esse, e principalmente por ser meu irmão..." Sussurrei e levantei a cabeça passando o braço sobre os olhos logo em seguida. O vi dar um lindo sorriso e retribui o gesto.

"- Tente não chorar mais... Sabe que suas lágrimas não poderão mudar o que acontecerá..." – Ele bagunçou meus cabelos levemente e levantou-se. Passei a mão irritada na cabeça. Odiava quando ele fazia esse tipo de coisa!

"- Preciso ir... Sango quer ir comprar roupas novas para o bebê e precisa que eu vá junto..." – O vi girar os olhos e murmurar algo como _para que eu não sei!_ Ele só não entendia que ela somente queria a companhia dele.

"- E já sabe se é uma menina ou se é um menino?" – Perguntei sorrindo enquanto me levantava também. Bati levemente nas roupas para tirar a terra e o vi balançar a cabeça negativamente.

"- Sango diz que quer uma menina, mas eu prefiro um menino!" – Ele cruza os braços e encosta-se à árvore com uma expressão emburrada. "- Ela me respondeu que quem está esperando o bebê é ela e por isso ela deve saber qual o sexo da criança!".

Gargalhei um pouco e o vi emburrar mais ainda. Parecia que eu estava parada em frente a uma criança mimada da qual fora negada um doce. Ele sorriu de volta e espreguiçou-se.

"- Bom, tenho que ir agora. Vê se para de chorar pelos cantos, hein!" – Ele bagunçou meu cabelo novamente e eu bufei irritada enquanto passava a mão sobre a cabeça. Ele mostrou-me a língua e saiu correndo em direção ao castelo.

"- Porque ele adora bagunçar meu cabelo?" – Perguntei a mim mesma enquanto voltava a sentar. Encostei a cabeça no tronco da árvore novamente e fechei os olhos. Minha vida tinha mudado tanto depois de ter conhecido o Inuyasha...

Sabe quando a gente pensa na pessoa e ela parece que ouve nossos pensamentos? Pois é... Quando eu abri meus olhos ele estava parado na minha frente. Pisquei algumas vezes enquanto me levantava. Esse não morria tão cedo...

"- Pare de surgir do nada, Inuyasha! Qualquer dia desses terei um ataque do coração!" – Resmunguei enquanto batia no vestido para afastar a poeira. Pelo canto dos olhos o vi girar os olhos e imitar a minha voz como se debochasse.

"- Eu vi isso, Inuyasha..." – Sem tirar os olhos de minha roupa lhe comuniquei. O vi parar rapidamente e girar os olhos.

"- Viu o que? Eu não estava fazendo nada!"

"- Sei..." – Levantei a cabeça e o encarei. Nossos olhos se encontraram por alguns minutos e logo ele virou a cabeça para o lado. Abaixei o olhar e fiquei a fitar o chão. Nossos encontros haviam se tornado um pouco desconfortáveis desde que eu lhe comuniquei que iria embora...

"- Faltam apenas três dias..." – Ele murmurou e eu somente consenti com um aceno.

"- Você estará ocupada à noite?" – Ele voltou a me encarar. Arqueei uma sobrancelha enquanto voltava a olhar para ele.

"- Não, porque pergunta?" – Sinceramente eu tinha medo da resposta... Eu não gostava muito das surpresas que ele aprontava... Da última vez que ele me disse que tinha uma surpresa fomos parar no mercado do vilarejo porque ele havia se perdido...

"- Eu... Gostaria que fosse até um certo local comigo..." – Eu arregalei os olhos e abri a boca para protestar, mas ele me interrompeu. "- E dessa vez eu sei onde estaremos indo!" – Ele sorriu divertido quando me viu fechar a boca derrotada.

"- Tudo bem... Eu irei com você..." – Encolhi um pouco os ombros e lhe dei um pequeno sorriso. Ele somente aproximou-se um pouco mais.

"- Eu irei esperar Kikyou adormecer e então pularei a janela de seu quarto e..."

"- Pular a janela do meu quarto? Você é louco? E se meu avô estiver lá dentro? E se eu estiver em uma situação constrangedora?" – Interrompi-o e cruzei os braços. Inuyasha e suas idéias fenomenais...

"- É só você garantir que ele não entre em seu quarto e é só você não ficar nua no meio do quarto!" – Ele rangeu os dentes e cruzou os braços irritado. Ele fica tão fofo irritado!

"- Irei pensar no seu caso..." – Brinquei enquanto pegava uma mecha de seu cabelo e enrolava-a em meu dedo. Ele sorriu e pegou minha mão, beijando-a.

"- Vou indo então... Nos vemos mais tarde." – Tirou a mecha de cabelo da minha mão e tocou seus lábios aos meus muito rapidamente, afastando-se logo em seguida.

**x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x**

"- Já estamos chegando?" – Perguntei pela quarta vez em um pequeno intervalo de cinco minutos. O ouvi bufar novamente enquanto murmurava um 'falta pouco agora'. Ele esteve dizendo isso por vinte minutos...

"- Meus pés estão doendo Inuyasha..." – Resmunguei enquanto dava uma pequena pausa na caminhada. Ele se virou rapidamente e olhou para mim. O vi girar os olhos enquanto virava novamente de costas e se agachava.

"- Pode subir nas minhas costas... Mas não se acostume! Será só desta vez!" – Sorri divertida enquanto subia em suas costas. Agarrei seu pescoço e ele segurou minhas pernas, voltando a se erguer. Continuamos (continuamos é modo de dizer, pois eu estava em suas costas...) a caminhar por mais meia hora. E posso dizer que o sono estava começando a me atingir.

"- Falta muito ainda?" – Perguntei mais uma vez e apoiei minha cabeça em seu ombro. O ouvi murmurar algo parecido com uma negação e fechei meus olhos.

Mais alguns minutos de caminhada se passaram e o senti parar de caminhar. Levantei minha cabeça e esfreguei meus olhos ainda sonolentos. Ele agachou e eu saí de suas costas. Abri meus olhos e soltei uma exclamação de surpresa.

Fiquei olhando abobada por um tempo enquanto tentava dizer alguma coisa. O vi sorrir pra mim. Pegou minha mão e me levou para ver mais perto.

"- Inuyasha... Isso é... É... Tão lindo!" – Consegui falar depois que a surpresa me deixou um pouco.

Estávamos na margem de um lago. A lua – que estava em sua fase cheia – refletia-se neste. As estrelas pareciam brilhar mais naquele local. E para completar a cena vários vaga-lumes voavam sobre o lago, iluminando-o.

Apoiei minha cabeça em seu ombro e murmurei mais uma vez o quanto aquilo era lindo. Ele sorriu mais uma vez e me abraçou.

"- Saiba que você é a primeira a compartilhar esse local comigo..." – Ele murmurou e em seguida enterrou o rosto em meu pescoço.

"- Nunca... Trouxe Kikyou aqui?" – Perguntei desconfiada e ele me encarou. Olhei fundo em seus olhos e mordi o lábio inferior. Será que eu havia feito a pergunta errada?

"- Somente trago aqui pessoas especiais pra mim..." – Ele murmurou e acariciou minha bochecha. Sorri e coloquei minha mão sobre a dele.

E o que viria a seguir? Qualquer um diria um beijo! Mas... Inuyasha não costuma seguir... digamos 'regras' do romantismo... Ao invés de me beijar, ele me pegou no colo e correu o mais rápido que pode até o lago, jogando-se dentro dele... E detalhe: Eu ainda estava em seu colo...

Ou seja: Ficamos os dois, encharcados, dentro de um lago rodeado por diversos vaga-lumes. Joguei água em cima dele e ele revidou. Ficamos alguns minutos brincando como duas crianças.

Depois saímos do lago e deitamos na margem deste. Somente conversamos. Confesso que tive muita vontade de beija-lo naquele momento, mas sabia que seus pensamentos já não se concentravam totalmente em mim...

**x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x**

Acordei no dia seguinte super disposta, o que era raro. Tomei um banho gostoso depois passeei pelos corredores até chegar a sala de jantar. Desejei bom dia a quem estava nesta (Somente Mirok e Sango estavam ali) e sentei-me junto a eles.

"- Vejo que alguém está de bom humor hoje!" – Mirok brincou e eu somente o encarei. Sorri em resposta e ele arqueou uma sobrancelha. "- Aconteceu alguma coisa para você estar repentinamente de bom humor?"

"- Credo Mirok! Não posso simplesmente estar feliz!" – Perguntei indignada e ouvi Sango dar uma pequena risada. Servi-me de um pouco de suco de laranja e peguei uma torrada.

"- Pode oras! Mas você não parecia que iria ficar feliz ontem..." – Ele pegou uma torrada e mordeu-a. Encarei-o sem emoção e voltei minha atenção ao meu desjejum.

Sinceramente, o Mirok não sabe quando ficar calado! Assim que terminei de comer, pedi licença e me retirei o mais rápido que pude. Caminhei lentamente até o jardim e sentei-me à sombra da mesma árvore em que me encontrava ontem.

"- Ele me fez voltar à realidade..." – Murmurei e abracei meus joelhos, escondendo meu rosto nestes. Faltavam somente dois dias para que eu fosse embora... Faltavam somente dois dias para que eu saísse da vida dele...

"- Chorando novamente ou somente tirando um cochilo?" – Estreitei os olhos e levantei lentamente a cabeça, encontrando uma face sorridente. Como ele podia sorrir assim!

"- Somente pensando..." – Encostei minha cabeça no tronco da árvore e olhei para o lado oposto. O vi se mexer desconfortavelmente e em seguida sentar-se ao meu lado.

"- Mirok me contou que você esteve sorrindo quando acordou..." – Ele murmurou e eu somente suspirei. Acho que ele tomou meu silêncio como uma afirmação.

"- Eu só... Só peço que não comente com ninguém o que aconteceu ontem à noite... Se Kikyou, ou até mesmo meus pais descobrirem eu estarei em sérios problemas..."

"- Tudo bem... Será um segredo guardado a sete chaves..." – Murmurei e fechei os olhos. Tinha curiosidade para lhe perguntar o que aquela noite significara para ele, mas faltou-me coragem. Quando dei por mim ele estava se levantando e estava acenando dizendo que precisava voltar ao castelo.

Dei um meio sorriso e ele retribuiu o gesto, afastando-se logo em seguida. A única coisa que pude fazer foi observa-lo ir em silêncio, imaginando se seria assim que eu me sentiria quando fosse embora... Ou quem sabe fosse muito pior...

Continua...

**N/A: Oiii! Dessa vez eu não demorei taaanto, né? XD Eu escrevi esse capítulo 2 vezes, e acho que cheguei a um bom resultado o/**

**Agradeço as reviews! Eu não sei se os autores estão podendo responder as reivews nos capítulos ou não, mas saibam que eu li todas e que adorei receber cada uma delas!**

**Bom, acho que é tudo. Não tenho muito o que dizer, hehehe... Já desejo-lhes um Feliz Natal! o/**

**Não sei quando o próximo capítulo irá sair... Talvez só no ano que vem mesmo (como se este estivesse muito longe, mas deixa quieto XD).**

**Espero que o capítulo agrade a vocês, e não esqueçam de me darem sua opinião quanto a este!**

**Kissus!**


End file.
